Later that night
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this's set after after last night epi. and after Steve and Danno went to dinner...wonder what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is just a little story that got started in my head after last night's episode, i felt so sorry for danny...this is what i think happened later that nigh****t**

It had been a few hours since Steve had dropped off Danny and now he was sitting alone in his hotel room with a bottle of Scotch actually this was his second bottle and now he was really really drunk. So he made an attempt to get up which didn't work because he fell back down but he didn't care. He wished that had been his baby but it wasn't, it was Stan's and the jerk hadn't even been there for her. He needed some comfort and the liquor was not doing it, no he needed someone who was always there for him-he needed Steve-so he tried calling but ended up speed dialing Kono who picked up;

"Hey brah, what's up?"

"You sssound like a girl...haha...Ssteve very funny"

"Danny are you drunk?"

"Yesssss"

"Hang on...i'm going to call Steve"

"Sure...call yourself...bye"

He hung up and just sat there. 20 minutes went by and the next thing he heard was a loud knocking and yelling, "DANNY! DANNY! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL BUST IT OPEN!"

"Okay I'm coming...geez Steve hold on"

Danny stumbled his way to the door and opened to find a very pissed off looking Steve who to him look so good-he was sporting a major anyerisum face, his jaw was tight, shoulders tight and you could see every muscle move and yes Danny was turned on.

"Danny why the hell did you get drunk?"

"Because I can"

"Well apparently you can't handle it"

With that Danny grabbed Steve, pulled him inside and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

"Dan-mmppth" was Steve could get before he realized what was going on and the next he knew Danny was kissing him like he was drowning and he was holding onto Steve for life.

"Wow-no wonder you get all the women all hot n'bothered but I'm sure it's the men also." Danny said that clear as day.

"Danny...we shouldn't be doing this..." Steve stated even though he wasn't a stranger to this but Danny wasn't in his right mind and he would feel he'd be taking advantage of him.

At this Danny pulled back but almost too quickly and began to fall backwards; Steve immediately grabbed him and stopped him from falling and lead him over to the couch where they both sat down. Danny on the other hand straddled Steve and began kissing him again-he kissed him like he'd kissed no one else-it was full of force, wanting and passion. Steve again pulled him away and Danny was shocked, "Steve don't you want this? I thought we had something"

Steve sighed and put his hands around Danny's face, "Danny I do want this, you don't know how long I've wanted this to become true but not like this-you're drunk and not in the right frame of mind-Okay?"

Danny sighed realizing that he was right-he was drunk-almost wasted but still he had finally come to terms with himself a few weeks ago as to how he truly felt about Steve, realizing that he had fallen in love with the big goofball, "Okay-I'm sssorry-could you just hold me then?"

He smiled, "Sure" he led them over to the bed where they stripped down to their boxers and got in. Steve was behind Danny and he wrapped his strong muscular arm around Danny's waist and pulled him closer. Danny pulled Steve's other arm across his chest so that both arms were around him like Danny was wanting to be protected from something, like he wanted to shut out the world.

Steve understood this action because he saw Danny's face and his body language at the hospital earlier that afternoon and in all honestly he truly felt sorry for the man. No one should have to do that; Stan should've been there for Rachel in her time of need but no apprantely not business was more important to him than helping his wife through labor and seeing their son come into the world the first time. It just wasn't right then he felt something wet hit his arm and realized that Danny was crying and this just made him hate Stan even more.

He spoke softly as he gently stroked his shoulder, "hey...you're going to be alright-trust me"

"Really cuz it sure feels like I'm dying...why wasn't he there? It should've been him that helped her bring their son into the world not me-yes there was a time that we both thought it was mine but then that changed-damn it why does this keep happening to me?"

After saying this Steve turned him over to face him, "Danno look at me-Stan is a jerk-business is more important to him than family obviously but trust me when I say that will never happen to you again. I will make sure of it."

That's when the floodgates opened and Danny just buried his head in the crook of Steve's neck. He pulled him closer to where Steve put one of his legs on top of Danny and just enveloped him to try and to protect him from himself, from the hurt and pain that he's felt. And now he feels guilty that he left him alone; he knew something was off through dinner but Danny was not going to discuss it. The whole time Steve held onto Danny and just kept whispering words of comfort. Danny eventually fell asleep and Steve knew this because his breathing evened out. Steve laid there awake for a while trying to think of ways to help Danny through, to make him see that he's worth something to him and will do just that. Eventually sleep claimed him from the waves crashing gently aganist the shore.

**AN: hope you like it-should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thanks you guys and yes I will continue this story...lets see what happens**

**Chapter 2: the next day**

Danny blinked awake as the sunlight was hitting him in the eyes and oh my god his head was killing him and he couldn't remember what happened last night. He started to get out but there was a very strong pair of muscular arms around him, he turned his head not only to find that it was Steve's arms around him but they both had no clothes on expect their boxers, _'oh my god...what happened...well obviously something happened between us...i mean it's not like i haven't fallen in love with him which i did but i had no idea he swung this way but apprently he does...is this going to change our partnership-would he take kono now instead of me?' _his thoughts were cut off Steve saying something but he didn't hear him at first, "What did you say?"

"I said good afternoon...are you okay?"

Danny jumped out of bed, "NO-NO I am not okay...I can't remember what happened and then I wake up this morning or afternoon-whatever to find you all wrapped around me like a gift and we both have nothing on expect our boxers. I mean what am I supposed to think? Look I don't reget anything that happened but I just would like to remember it-was it good, was it the bliss that I've been dreaming about with you-" he was cut off by a pair of very soft lips on his "Daniel stop-okay just shut up a minute and let me explain." Danny nodded and after Steve explained what didn't happened he seemed a bit disappointed, "So you saying nothing happened between us even though I wanted to?"

"Yes-you weren't in the right frame of mind and I would've felt like I was taking advantage of you...It wasn't the right time, not like that..we'll do it when you're ready-okay?"

"Wow-okay but I thought you were straight?"

"Not really-I go both ways but because my job I only dated women. That is until you blasted your way through my heart and refused to leave"

Danny smiled at this, "Well that's the only way I know how to get through to you babe...and thanks-thanks for last night"

"I'll always be here for you. I won't let go." Steve replied as they hugged again and he brushed his lips along Danny's lips. This kiss was slow and smorldering-it no power, no force it was just sweet and soft which surprised Danny.

"Wow...I never figured you for a soft and sweet kiss kind of guy..."

"I have my moments...look instead of living here why don't you move back in with me? I promise I'll try to be more limber"

Danny thought about this for a moment, "well okay...but if you so much as bang on the door when I'm in the shower saying I only have 3 minutes I'll throw you off the roof...got it?"

"Sure Danno"

While Danny started packing Steve went down and checked him out then they headed to Steve's house. It was a Saturday so they had they day off and Steve planned to make sure that Danny knew that he was loved and that he'll always be there for him because he was not going anywhere. He was also planning on keeping him in the house and making love to him.

Danny could tell that Steve was up to something because he sporting his 'thinking face' so he asked, "Steve...what are you planning?"

"What do you mean Danno?"

"Because you have your thinking face on..."

"I do not have a face..."

"Oh yeah you do babe...you have many faces and this is one of them...now what's up?"

Steve just gave him a classic smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Danny realized that his head was in the gutter and this was just one of his tactics to get him distracted which did work cuz he found himself grazing down his body but then quickly went back up to Steve's face hoping he didn't see it which of course he did-he know what grinning from ear to ear, "Saw that Danno"

"Shut up, just shut it-now just give me a little hint as to what we're going to do this weekend? Please"

"Oh looky you have a face and you're give me hard time"

"Oh I'll show who's hard" he suddenly put his hand over mouth, "Oh my god what did I just say...I'm blaming you for this McGarrett"

"Cool now I'll give you a little hint...we aren't leaving the house this weekend...just staying indoors"

"And do what nothing?"

"No we'll be doing somethin' alright-" he looked over and gave him a toothy grin and Danno got it who then smiled back.

"Okay" was all he replied because he liked that idea...he wanted to forget what happened on Friday, wanted to forget the pain he was still feeling, wanted to just shut out the world for a while and Steve was going to make sure of that and that made him feel cherished, loved and wanted all at the same time. These feelings he had for Steve had never been so strong-so strong in fact that just the thought of loosing him made him feel like he couldn't breath so he couldn't allow his brain to travel down that road. He had never felt this way about anyone not even Rachel and yes it did scare him because he couldn't help think about that Steve might just leave him one day and he didn't think he could have that kind of heart break. The next he knew Steve was gently shaking him awake, he must've dozed off and not even realized it, "Huh...oh sorry..."

"No it's okay...you were pretty tired...come on in...i've already put your things in the house."

"Thanks" he replied as he got out and they went in, "Oh where did you put my things?"

"In my room but if you don't want to I can move them"

"No it's okay...now what do you want to do?"

"Well first I want to do this' Steve grabbed Danny's head with both hands and kissed him on the lips then moved to his cheeks and finally his forehead. Danny instantly wrapped himself around him while he did this, "Steve don't you want to go upstairs?"

"Nope...lets go to the kitchen and get a drink first"

"Well you can have whatever, I don't think I want to drink for a while, I'll just have a bottle of water"

Steve gave him some water while he settled on a beer then he sat it down and went in stood in front of him and took his bottle of water and sat it down. "Okay just go with me on this"

"Uhh okay" he said not sure what he had mind. The next thing he knew he was being picked up and put down on the counter, "Hey! I am not some kind of girl-that's a move you do with girls trust me I've done that." Danny yelled but then was cut off by Steve's lips pressing against his. He found himself captured by Steve and he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to bring him closer. Danny tugged on Steve's shirt indicating to take it off which he grinned as he did. Pretty soon both sets of clothes were strun all over the floor and Steve was making sweet love to Danny. Danny never felt so alive, so wanted and loved as Steve went slow with him and they both came together.

"Wow" Danny huffed out as he tried to catch his breath. Both bodies were well spent, hot n'sweaty. Danny rested his head against Steve's and looked at him in the eyes, "Thank you-you made me feel wanted and needed again. I haven't felt like that in well I've never felt like that."

"You're welcome babe...like I said I'm always here for you." Steve kissed him again and then they were off again. The whole weekend was spent making love in every room of the house and no they did not go outside. It was the most fun that Steve or Danny had ever had. They got to know more about each other, told each other their fears, secrets and just talked about everything and nothing.

Now Monday rolled around and Danny was concerned, "Babe what are we going to tell Chin and Kono? or do you want to tell them about us?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know honestly..."

"Well how about we don't tell them for right now? We could make it a little game..."

"Brilliant idea"

**AN: i decided to stop there just to make it interesting...please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Monday**

_Previously on Chapter 2:_

_Now Monday rolled around and Danny was concerned, "Babe what are we going to tell Chin and Kono? or do you want to tell them about us?"_

_"What would you like to do?"_

_"I don't know honestly..."_

_"Well how about we don't tell them for right now? We could make it a little game..."_

_"Brilliant idea" _

As they got out Danny had to wipe that silly grin off his face and it was very hard to do because he never felt so alive..so brand new, it's like Steve had awakened some part of him that had been long dorment and he couldn't exactly explain this feeling but he loved it. It was eaiser for Steve to do because he had been trained to put aside his emoitons for the job. Now Danny decided that he could be ranting at Steve for something as they walked in to not give any indication as to what happened this weekend.

Suddenly Danny starts ranting at Steve for hanging a guy off a roof again and he knew what he was doing so he went along with it,

"Steve...I can't believe you'd actually do that again! That goes against the suspects rights!"

"He looses his rights when he trys to run away from us Danno...I hate it when they run and then when we do catch them they will not talk so I make them talk. And I can't believe you're still on this about me hanging a guy off a roof...Just for the record again I wasn't going to kill him."

"Well this is good...but still the point is-"

"Point is Danno that you can not let this thing go...now would you please drop it?"

"No...not until you tell me why?"

"Uhh ladies...you still aguring about that?" Chin asked with a chuckle and Kono was just smiling like a cat

"Sorry Chin...it's just that some people' he pointed to Danny 'have a hard time letting things that aren't important go."

"Oh Oh not important!-Hanging a suspect off a roof is not important?"

"ALRIGHT-WOULD YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF?" Kono yelled and this got everyone's attention...she was usually quiet but she had a voice and she certainly knows how to use it. They both nodded their heads and went into their own offices leaving Chin and Kono in the bullpen. "Cuz don't you think that was strange?"

"With them-no-they're always fighting like that-why?"

"I don't know but it just seemed like it was you know a show for us...like maybe there's something romantically going on and they're not sharing with us."

"Kono...please leave it alone...if something is going on and they're not telling us, maybe they have a reason"

"Well I want to find out...I don't care if those two are involved...I think it's great that Danny finally found someone who makes him happy; he's been through so much espicially on Friday night with helping Rachel out since Stan wasn't there...I'm just saying why won't they tell us?"

"Maybe they want to see where this goes, I mean if it doesn't work out then maybe they figure that we'll hang it over their heads which we wouldn't...Why do you keep looking at them?"

"Because the eyes tell everything and right now I see that they are both turned on by Danny's fake rant...they want each other so bad right now. I just don't understand why wouldn't they tell us?"

"Because Kono...this is probably new for them and maybe they feel like we'll be too noisey."

"Yeah I guess; I just feel left out but I guess they'll tell us when they're ready but until then we'll play like we don't know what's really going on."

"That's a good idea cuz."

After they had got off work Danny went back to Steve's place for dinner. Steve grilled some steaks while Danny made some steamed veggies. It was just a nice quiet evening and the way they worked it seemed like they had been doing this for years because they were so insync. They sat down on the lenai and began eating, "Do you think they know babe?" Danny asked.

"No...I didn't tell them a thing...why?"

"Because Kono kept smiling at me today...then before we left she came over and hugged me...doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Yeah a little...okay so maybe they suspect that something's going on between us but they are detectives right? It's their job to notice when things look or act strange; in this case in us two...I think they knew that was a fake rant that you did today..."

"You think I might've went over the top a little?"

"Just a little...come on lets clean these dishes up and watch some TV." Steve stated and started to get up, taking the dishes with him with Danny following him. Afterwards they sat on the couch with Danny leaning against Steve watching Burn Notice. They both loved that show-action, adventure, blowing things up, romance, drama...all it and more plus great writing...they felt like they could escape the world for a little while.

**AN: Okay i'm stopping it here...please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

When Steve heard about Grace, he nearly flew off the rails trying to locate Danny and to find Grace then when they found her he felt like the weight of the world was lifted. He wanted to go over and put his arms around Danny and Grace and just hold them but he knew that this wasn't the time so he just looked on as Danny held his daughter and hugged Rachel at the same time. Chin just gave him a look that said not now and he knew he was right so he was fighting every urge to go over there and hold them protectivly. Later when Danny dropped off Grace and Rachel at the hospital so she could check on Stan, he went home and just sat down on the couch. He felt Steve sit down beside him but he didn't even look up till Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

Steve could see the unshed tears in his beautiful lover's eyes and that look alone just made him break a little inside. He didn't have to say anything to know what Danny needed so he pulled him and Danny wrapped his arms around him and began to weep. He held him protectivly and slowly rubbing small circles on his back.

"Shhh...it's okay baby...Gracie is alive and doing fine. She's strong like you so she'll get past this..."

"Yeah I know that but-but when he called and said he got her I wanted to rip the man's head off and go all McGarrett...this isn't right...am I going to have to worry about every single person I put away when they get out because they want revenge on me?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"Becuase I will make sure they don't get out...I'm a Navy SEAL afterall and besides I know some people who lets say they owe me."

"I really don't want to know."

"Good...because it's classified."

"Oh hahaha...very funny...actually that is funny." Danny laughed and smiled and this made Steve's heart do little flips becuase he hated to his Danno hurt or in pain.

"Well this is good."

"What?"

"You're laughing and smiling...I love that...I love you."

"Thanks...and I love you too"

They both went to bed a little while later and Steve continued to hold him even though he knew that Danny would probably have nightmares for a while after this but he was willing to do anything for him to keep that smile on Danny's face.

AN: i know this is a little short but i just had to write something after last monday's episode...i felt so bad for danny...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just can't catch a break**

Danny could not believe what had happened to Steve...he felt like they couldn't catch a break because last week the horrible thing happened with his daughter and now this with Steve being ran over by a car and now they were in the hospital yet again. It was all Lori's fault and he was overjoyed that she was gone because maybe now they could get back to the normal and not have the fifth wheel tagging alone messing up their team dynamics. When he walked to Steve in the ER after he saw the governer leave he looked at him and his heart hurt. His man, the love of his life had bruises begging to form on his face not to mention he'll probably have other bruises on his body from flying off the car that hit him. When he saw Lori from a distance he noticed that she had blood on her hands and he instantly knew that it was Steve's blood, don't ask him how he knew, he just knew.

Steve couldn't believe the past two weeks, it seemed like everytime they try and do something normal something happens and now he was in the hospital again with Lori acting like an annoying bug, he wished she'd just go away and leave him alone. The look on Danny's face made his heart hurt because it was the look of guilt and he knew that Danny was blaming himself for him getting hurt even though it was not his fault and he would have to talk to him later, calm him down and make him see that this was not his fault.

When they got home later that night, Steve grabbed beers for both of them and grabbed Danny by the hand to lead him to the lenai where they could sit and talk for a while about the whole thing. They both sat in silence for a while just drinking their beers and getting comfort in sitting by each other till Steve for once couldn't stand the slience.

"It's not your fault ya'know Danno...I know what you're doing so stop it."

Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes and Steve looked back, "I know that, I do but there's this part of me that fears of loosing you then this happened and then I heard code blue and I thought it was you. I prayed that you'd make it because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and I know come to find out that it was the Russian that coded but still just the thought of-well it makes my heart hurt and I feel like I can't breath. Oh God I-" Danny bent over and breath slowly in and out to allow air back in because he really felt like he couldn't breath and when Steve saw how much that thought affected him, he swiftly put his beer down, got up and kneeled down beside Danny and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"I cancelled my weekened to be with you. I can do my training some other time."

"What about Kat?"

"What about her? This doesn't concern her, she knows we're not together and knows that you're mine. We're just friends but without the benfits part; we both knew we weren't right for each other even though we clicked we were too much alike and we could both see that it would get stale. That's why we decided to just be friends. She knew that I had a thing for you long before I even realized it myself and one day she confronted me about it."

"Wow...I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak but it's so nice to hear your voice I could just listen to you all day and not get tired of it."

"Thanks...maybe I'll try to open up more."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He sat his beer down and looked back into Steve's beautiful ocean blue eyes, leaned in and gave him a slow, sensual passionate kiss. "I want you Steve...I want you to make love to me...I need you tonight."

Steve knew he needed this so he took his hand and led them back inside to their bedroom upstairs where Steve gave Danny everything he needed. Danny didn't mind if Steve was in control tonight because he needed Steve; normally they'd fight over who gets control and that make for a fun time too but tonight was all Danny and Steve did not mind in showing just how much he loved, cared and protected him and he knew that this would be a long night but he didn't care, he would keep showing him over and over again till Danny got it that he was alive.

After that convo on the lenai Steve's main concerns changed and he'd call the reserves to be off of active duty in the morning because after what Danny told him he knew that he couldn't nor wouldn't risk his life anymore-he loved him too much to put that kind of hurt on him or Gracie.

AN: I know this is kinda short but I got a headache and i thought that'd be a good place to stop. if you have any ideas or suggestions that you'd like to see please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: THE NEXT DAY**

Danny woke up to the most wonderful sensation-he felt good and very sore but he loved it. Last night was one of the most wonderful nights of his life; he had his Steve all to himself and Steve made sure that he knew that he felt loved and protected. After taking a shower and getting dressed he decided to go downstairs and see what his goof was doing. He smelled coffee so he knew that he started breakfast and as he was rounding the corner just about to go into the kitchen he heard Steve on the phone. He stopped dead in his tracks because he heard Steve say, "Yes General, that's what I want-things have changed and I feel like this is the right course for me." Danny didn't hear anything else because he felt like blood was rushing to his ears and he had to lean against the wall to right himself and take a few deep breaths. After a few minutes he felt like he was under control so he just went into the kitchen and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

Steve had just hung up with the General when Danny walked into the room and he knew immediately that something was off but Danny was acting like nothing was wrong. "Hey babe...feel better?" Steve said with a wink and a smirk. Danny smiled because he couldn't help it, Steve was gorgeous and whenever he smiled he couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah-a whole lot better and sore but thanks-you always know what I need."

"Your welcome" Steve responded as he sauntered over to him who was getting a cup of coffee and kissed him long and tender. When they broke apart they were both breathless. "Wow! You never cease to amaze me. I love you." Steve said that last part out loud before he realized it and he immediately began to back away, "I'm sorry...I-"

"Don't be sorry...if you love me then tell me. I love you."

"You do?"

Danny realized that this was all new for Steve and he was having a little trouble with self-confedience so he walked over to him and slipped his hand into his and looked deep into his eyes, "Yes...I love every part of you and your flaws make you even more desirable. Don't ever think that I don't love you because I do. Always have and always will-you're a part of my life and you're also a part of Gracies' life. She loves you like a second daddy. She's always asking if we're going to Uncle Steve's because she loves spending time with you."

By that point Steve had tears in his eys so he cleared his throat, "Wow...I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't even knew Gracie felt that way either so I'm like a dad to her?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah babe you are."

"You know if she wants she can call me dad, I mean if it's okay with you?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine. Now just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Nevermind...look we're gonna be late...come on" And with that Danny went and got his stuff. He handed the keys over to Steve and went out to the car. Steve was puzzled as to why he was acting like this but he didn't have time to address it so he'd do it later. A few hours later when they came back from chasing a suspect and closed the case; Danny was on a rant yet again but to Steve it just seemed off because all day Danny had been ranting about every little thing.

Chin and Kono were busy at the computer table updating it when they heard Danny on the rant yet again, "Oh lord...Chin...Danny's at it again. Don't you think this is kinda weird?"

"With Danny-no-why?"

"Well Danny seems like there's something bothering him but he won't say...he just keeps biting Steve's head off and look at Steve-he seems hurt."

"Yeah...okay this has to stop." Chin stated as he went into Steve's office, "DANNY! STOP IT NOW!"

Danny was shocked at Chin because normally he was calm as he continued, "Danny go to your office please." Chin said and he left, "You okay brah?"

"Yeah...I don't know what's gotten into him...I've tried to talk to him to get him to tell me but he won't budge."

"Well don't worry...I will get it out of him."

Steve nodded as he sat down and Chin left for Danny's office. He went in without even knocking, "Okay Danny...What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that BS...something's wrong with you because you've been on Steve's ass all day, ranting about every little thing and I'm sick of it...Look at him Danny, look at him-he's hurt and in pain and I hate to see that look on his face. Now spill or else I will kick your ass and you really don't want to be on my bad side."

Danny was shocked because he's never known Chin to get like this and it really scared him. He put his head in his hands and began:"When I was going into the kitchen this morning I heard him on the phone. I didn't mean to easedrop; it just happened. He was on the phone with the General and there could be only one reason-he's leaving me, going back on duty..."

"How do you know that?"

"Because and I quote 'Yes General, that's what I want-things have changed and I feel like this is the right course for me.' I thought he loved me. He said so this morning and now he's leaving me to god knows where, doing god only knows, heading into situations that very dangerous. And I have to sit at home waiting for him to come back in one piece or at least alive...and my worst fear coming true-that one day I see a Navy officer in his formal whites coming up the sidewalk with papers in his hand and telling me that he was killed in action, and then trying to live on because I lost my partner who turned into my best friend who surprisingly turned into my lover and boyfriend who would've turned into my husband but we never got that chance to go that far."

"Okay stop right there...number one you don't know if that's why he was on the phone and no don't say anything, number two you should really not jump to conculsions so fast. Listen you need to go and tell him you're sorry for biting his head off...he needs to tell you something but it's good news."

"Really?"

"Yes you dork"

Danny didn't even say anything, he just got up and went to Steve's office, "Hey Steve...can I talk to you?"

"Yeah"

"Listen I'm very sorry so very sorry for being like a jerk this morning; it's just that I heard you on the phone this morning and I didn't mean to but then I thought that you were being called away and I can't stand that thought."

Steve got up and went around his desk to face Danny-he took his face his in hands, "Babe...I called them because I was getting off of active duty...after you're reaction to me getting hurt; I couldn't bear the thought of risking my life again. So it's official-I am truly an ex-Navy SEAL. Those days are over for me."

Danny now had tears in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed him with everything he had. Pretty soon it became really heated and Steve was pushing Danny down on the desk to which the papers and other things were struen on the floor. Danny's hands were roaming everywhere on Steve's body and he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and pulled him in tighter.

Out in the bullpen Kono became concerned, "Don't you think it's gotten a little too quiet cuz?"

"Yeah...maybe you should go check on them"

"Okay" Kono got up and opened the door and saw them. She quickly closed it and blushed as she walked back.

"How are they?"

"How about you and I go get some lunch?"

"Kono?"

"They were busy if you know what I mean"

"Oh...yeah that's a good idea."

They left and the boys didn't even notice that Kono had walked in on them, they were so caught up in the heat of the moment and so lost in themselves that they forgot where they were. Pretty soon Steve had Danny screaming out his name and Steve just loved doing that to him. It was so cute watching Danny become unwrithered underneth him. They both collasped breathing hard and panting trying to catch their breath. "Wow Steve.."

"You're welcome" Steve said with a huge smile as they made their way to the couch and went to sleep for a while.

**AN: hope you like it...please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! they make my day! this chap is just a little fluff piece that came to mind.**

**Chapter 7: Steve-I don't get sick; Danno-Oh yes you do babe**

Steve woke up one morning feeling like he got ran over by a train-his head was swimming, he felt like his face was going to come off from the pain of the congestion and he felt exhausted. 'Great just great-this never happens, I never get sick." He said to himself but unknowningly outloud Danny was awake and he just smiled.

"So the great Super SEAL is sick. Nice babe nice, hate it that you're sick but still at least it proves that you're human."

"Oh shut it"

"Sorry babe...I think you have a head cold because you sound like Gracie when she got sick."

"Yeah it sure feels like it but anyway we've gotta go to work."

"Oh no you don't-you mister are not I repeat not going anywhere so help me God I will tie you down myself."

Steve smirked and looked down at him and Danny knew excatly where his mind was, "Oh my god! Even when you're sick, you're mind is in the gutter. Look I'm gonna go get ready for work and you-well you just stay there and get some rest. I'll come home for lunch and fix you some soup. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect Danno"

Danno leaned down and gave a quick kiss on the lips then went and go ready for work. The next thing he knew Danny was gently waking him letting him know that he was leaving and that he put Steve's cell on his nightstand. "Love you Danno."

"Love you too Steve" and with that last reply Danny left for work. When he got there Chin and Kono were surprised to not see Steve behind Danny, "Hey Danny, where's Steve?"

"He's sick today so I'll be in charge today. I think he has a cold, he sounds just like Gracie when she was sick."

"Aww that sucks but tell him we hope he gets better."

"Yeah same here Danny."

"Thanks guys, listen I'm going over at lunch so if I'm a little late don't worry, I'll be in."

"Danny don't worry, take all the time you need. We'll be here just catching up on some really overdue paperwork since the caseload is light." Kono stated and groaned at the same time. She hated paperwork as much as Steve and this made Danny smile.

"Again thank you"

The morning seemed to drag on and just as it hit noon, Danny jumped up and left because he himself was bored out of his mind. Yeah he didn't mind paperwork but not having your partner there in his office or not coming in just felt off. When Danny arrived at home, he noticed that it was still dark inside which told him that Steve was still sleeping. He quietly opened the door and sure enough the lights were still off but he noticed a figure on the couch-that could only belong to one person-Steve. So he quietly put down his keys and took off his shoes, made his way over to the couch and looked at him. He looked a tad bit better but he still could tell that he was stopped up, "Steve, baby, it's noon." He gently said as he shook him awake.

"Huh-oh hey hun...what time is it?"

"It's noon"

"Wow...can't believe I slept that late."

"Yeah me either-you must have been really tired"

"Yeah I was and still am."

"So are ya hungry?"

"Yeah I could use something to eat. What do you have in mind?"

"I was going to make some chicken noodle soup."

"Ohh that's sounds yummy."

Danny just chuckled a little, headed to the kitchen while Steve got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out freashly showered, he felt a little bit better and his stomach rumbled. He walked to the kitchen and Danny looked up, "Oh there you are-I thought I was going to have call a search and rescue, what took you so long?"

"I was trying to breath so I took a hot shower in hopes of clearing some of it away, worked for a little bit but now I'm stopped up again. Is it almost ready?"

"Actually it just got done; go sit down before you collapse."

Steve nodded his head and Danny started doling out the soup between the two bowls. He sat down next to Steve who was already digging in. "Mmmm this is the best I've ever had, how did you know how to make it?"

"My momma taught me-she said that we all should know how to cook and clean because she wasn't going to raise mamma's boys."

"Ahh well tell her thanks next time you talk to her."

"Okay-feel any better?"

"A little but I feel so tired that I actually am tired of being tired. I just wish this would go away soon."

"Well don't worry, it should go away in a few days but don't quote me on that, I'm not a doctor. Tell you what, if it's not any better in a week we're going to the doctor, okay?"

"Okay" Was all his reply before he got up and took some medicine then went and laid down on the couch who fell asleep faster than he expected. Danny was quiet while clearing and cleaning up the dishes. He cleaned the kitchen because the last thing he wanted to do when he got home was to clean so he thought he'd do it now instead of later. Steve looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't have the heart to wake him back up to tell him that he was leaving so he just left him a note and stuck it on the TV so that he'd see it when he woke up.

A few days later Steve was back to his normal self and he was glad the it was over. He did his morning workout routine then came back and took a shower before waking Danny. After drying he woke him up by placing kisses all over his face and Danny smiled, "Well looks like someone's feeling better."

"Ohhh yeah-back to normal"

"Yeah right-you've never been normal but I guess by your standards it's normal for you but whatever floats your boat."

"You do Danno"

"Oh hahaha...that's so funny...come here" Danny pulled him down for a long passionate kiss then it quickly became very heated. Steve was fully on top of him and Danny could feel him getting hard then before he knew it Steve turned him over and now he was on his stomach, "Would you warn me when you're going to do that? I swear you're gonna break my arm,smms" He was cut off by Steve's lips over his mouth and he just got lost. It felt so good to be connected again, to feel each other again and make love. Pretty soon Danny was screaming Steve's name and a second after that Steve was doing the same thing. Both breathing heavily, bodies hot n' spent n' sweaty Steve rolled off him and just laid on his back trying to catch his breath.

"WOW!" Was all Danny could say and Steve smiled, "Your welcome babe." He replied as he pulled Danny to him and cradled him. They fit so perfectly together it's like two puzzle pieces. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms forgetting the time and forgetting that they had to go to work.

**AN: well please review...I think somewhere along the way Danno took over and wrote it. **

**Danno-not you too**

**Me-Oh yea, i think it's kinda catchy**

**Danno-now your quoting Steve?**

**Me-Yes get used to it**

**Steve-thanks**

**ME-anytime**

**Danno-Hey don't i get a say**

**ME and Steve-NO**

**Danny just rolls his eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! they make my day! this little piece came to mind and wouldn't go away. this has some angest in it.**

**Chapter 8: Dark Secrets**

Everyone has deep dark secrets including Detective Danny Williams-yes he too has a dark secret that he's never told anyone since he's came to Hawaii including his boyfriend Steve. They came across this case that shook Danny to the core; Jack had found his boyfriend bound and gagged in bed when he came by to check on him because he wasn't answering his phone. He called 5-0 and they came to the house and as soon as Danny saw the body his breath hitched in his throat but he made sure to remain clam on the outside and freak out on the inside. His mind was racing and so was his heart. Steve noticed that something was wrong with Danny but didn't push anything because he knew that a quiet Danny was never a good one.

"Hey boss, did some research on this case and it turns out that there are 5 cases in New Jersey and I already called the chief and he said that they brought in the BAU team to help them with this. They're sending them here to help us."

"Thanks Kono...I'll talk to the boyfriend again to see if he knows anyone that would want to hurt him.' 'Yeah Max-okay we'll be down there in a minute' 'Hey Danny! Max's got something for us."

"Okay...lets go" Danny said walking to the elevators. They got down there and Max was waiting for them.

"Ahh good you're here."

"What do you have?"

"COD is stragulation seeing as how these bruises are formed around his neck...and he was beaten pretty bad-his liver was bruised and he had a few broken ribs. He also has this welt along his back suggesting that he was hit with a belt..."

Steve's blood was boiling, he didn't know how someone could do this to another man but he could tell Max was stalling about something, "Max something else you need to tell us?"

"Yes...I found evidence to suggest that he was raped and beaten before he was killed. He has brusing along his thighs and the bounding and tape over his mouth suggests that he did not want him to struggle or scream."

"Damn...I knew this would be bad but he was raped?"

"Repeatedly"

"How many times?"

"Judging by the brusing and tearing, I would say about 10 times through the course of the night. He didn't leave anything behind so I'm guessing that he used protection. If I find anything else I'll call you guys."

By now Danny's hands were trembling and he was on the verge of breaking down; Steve noticed this on the way back to the car when Danny was walking in front of him. When they got in Steve deicided to carefully confront him. He took his hand and noticed that he was shaking then looked into his eyes and saw the fear, "Danny, baby, what's wrong? You're shaking...please tell me."

Danny knew he couldn't hide it any longer and it was probably good that Steve was there. He looks at Steve and he can see the worry and concern in his eyes but he couldn't tell him here not in the car, "Lets go home first, I can't tell you here, not like this."

Steve nodded and drove home so fast he thought he got there in record time. They went in and sat down on the couch. Steve could tell he was nervous so he took his hand and rubbed his thumb across the top, "Danny it's okay...just tell me, I'm not going anywhere."

Danny couldn't look at him so he began, "It happened before I met Rachel so about 15 years ago. I was in a bad relationship with this guy and my brother Matt saved me."

Steve's grip tightened, "What happened? What was his name?"

"His name was Tye Smith and he was a couple of years older than me..." Danny stopped to take a breath and Steve didn't say anything because he knew this was hard for him. "...It started out great but after a few months something changed and he became possieve and controling every little thing I did then it got worse. One day we were aruging about something and then he hits me; I was so stunned that he did that I didn't know what to do. Gradually it got worse-he began to hit me or punch me for no reason at all. I was afraid to tell my family because he threatened me that he'd kill them if I told anyone. Sometimes it got so bad that I missed work because of my brusing...a few months later it seemed to stop but then he'd start up again and this time he...well when we were together in bed he tied me down and put tape over my mouth then he-he ra...raped me over and over. I didn't know what to do or who to tell but after he was done he just left and left me like that. Matt came over because we hadn't spoken in a few days and he knew something was up because he noticed me changing...he found me like that...I told him everything and he promised that Tye would never hurt me again or else. I guess he talked to him because I never saw him after that." Danny let out a breath that he'd been holding and waited for Steve to say something.

Steve just sat there, he was shell-shocked and frankly mad as hell that someone would do this to his Danny. Now his fists were balled up and his knuckles were white and his face was red but he took a few deep breaths to calm down for Danny then he spoke, "I had no idea that you'd been through something like that...it explains why you fight to get on top...I'm sorry if I ever made you feel-' "No don't be, you didn't know why and I didn't tell you...I never even told Rachel or my family...it was just Matt and me and that was it...I wanted to forget and put it behind me. I thought I was over with that and now we have this case and erriely the same, in fact it is by what Max told us what had happened and when we found him; those memories came flooding back so fast I thought I was going to pass out. The vic looks like me when I was younger and so do the ones in Jersey. Steven this is an out right threat against me. Tye is back and he wants revenge for me breaking up with him."

Steve had laser focus and was sporting a killer face, a face that Danny had never seen, "Daniel listen to me when I say this-nothing or nobody will EVER HURT YOU AGAIN. I swear to it, I will make damn sure that..that thing will never come near you because trust when I say that if he does come near you he will be dead where he stands. No one does this to you and gets away with it."

Danny knew that Steve was protective of the people that he loved but seeing this side of him made him feel safe and proctected then the guilt set it, "I wished that I told someone."

Now it was Steve's turn to build him back up, "Danny don't do that, you were young and possibly in love with him and inexperienced, don't go blaming yourself for his actions." At that Steve took Danny into his arms and he held on to him like a lifeline then the floodgates opened and Danny screamed and cried. Steve knew that this was Danny's breaking point so he held him tighter and closer while he rubbed soothing circles on his back; he noticed Danny tense up when his hand went to the middle of his back and this concerned Steve, "Danny do you have a scar back there?"

"Yes...it's very very faint but it still hurts sometimes when I'm really stressed out."

"I can't believe I've never noticed it."

"I made sure you didn't see my back..."

"Could I see it now? Please"

Danny sighed and pulled out of his arms, "Okay." He took off his shirt and turned around. Steve gasped when really looked at his back; he saw a long very thin faint scar that ran down the middle of his back, "Oh my god." Steve whispered as he reached out and gently traced his finger over it, "What did he hit you with? A belt, a whip, what?"

"Both...different times but always in the same place."

Steve turned him around and looked him in the eyes; he could see the fear, hurt and anger corseing through, "How long were you with him?"

"About a year...I know it was stupid of me to let it go on that long but I was truly afraid of telling anyone espicially my family."

"But you told Matt...at least you told someone...Danny I will protect you, I promise and from now on if you want to be on top that's fine with me."

Danny smiled...to see him smile even though it was a small one, it made Steve glad but he was now in full SEAL mode and nothing or no one was going to stop him from killing Tye. He made up his mind right the and there that man was a dead man where he stood no matter what because you do not hurt someone like that and expect to live in Steve's book.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy but had to put one there. Please tell me what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! they make my day! Sorry about how dark this is but it's going to get worse before it gets better, just hang on to your seats, this is going to be one hell of a ride! **

**Chapter 9: Danno's darkness**

Later that night they went to bed not getting anywhere else on the case and the BAU was flying tomorrow morning so there really wasn't anything else they could do. They tried to track down Tye Smith but got no where so that ment he must've used an alias and now they just had to wait. Danny told Steve he didn't want him to tell anyone else and Steve understood why-he felt ashamed for what had happened even though it wasn't his fault but he told him that he'd keep his promise and not tell Chin or Kono even though he protested and told him that they wouldn't care; they'd just want to kill him but Danny insisted that he'll tell them when the time's right.

Now they were laying in bed together with Steve curled around him like a protective weapon that's ready to strike when threatened. All of the sudden Steve was jerked awake by someone hitting him in the stomach; he immediately goes into fighting mode but then when he looks around he doesn't see anyone just Danny thrashing around. 'Damn...he's having a nightmare.' Steve thinks as he wakes him up, "Daniel! Wake up!"

"Noooo...Tye stop! Please...I..I didn't do anything! Not again...STEVE! HELP!-" Steve shakes him harder this time and his eyes shoot open and immediately falls on Steve's concerned face. He sits up and leans back against the headborad sighing, "Steve.." and that's all he has to say before Steve's back in bed and putting his arms around Danny and pulling him to his chest.

"Danny...it's okay, you're fine now...it's was just a nightmare..."

"It was just a nightmare...it was hell...it felt like I was really back in Jersey in that bed and he...he was beating me and then he...he was going to rape me again but you woke me up before that could happen-thank you..."

Steve just held him tighter and closed his eyes as tears came out of his own. He hated Tye for doing this to his Danny and you can be sure that he was going to have hell to pay for what he did. After taking a deep breath and calming himself down he spoke again, "Hun..is this the first time you've had nightmares?"

Danny swallowed thickly, "No but this is the first time I've them since this case came along. Maybe I should tell Chin and Kono, what do you think?"

"I think that's up to you...I'll keep you're promise if you don't want to tell them but it's really up to you."

"Yeah I think I will...who knows maybe they'll see him and end him before you get a hold of him"

"Oh and what do you think I would do?"

"That I really don't want to know...I know that you're in full SEAL mode, trust me I can tell and I love it..."

"Think you're okay to sleep now?"

Danny nodded as they scooted back down with Steve still holding him and Danny immediately fell back to sleep but Steve's mind was racing and he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day at the office Danny called a meeting with Chin and Kono in Steve's office before the BAU team got there. "What's up Danny?" Kono asks as Chin nods in agreement.

Steve could tell that he needed support so he stands beside him and puts his arm around his waist which gives Danny the courage to speak up, "It's about this case..." Danny proceeds to tell them everything that he told Steve yesterday and they're both sporting killer faces now.

"I'll kill him...no one has the right to that to someone and get away with it." Kono hisses and Chin is stoic as ever but they could tell that inside he was raging. A few minutes later the BAU comes in and they explain they have a suspect they just need to find the alias. Morgan calls Gracia and tells her to track down an alias for Tye Smith; she said she call them back asap when she found something. Danny needs to get out of here because he feels like he suffocating and Steve understands. Steve starts to go with him but Danny stops him, "No Steve...please I need to be alone right now." was all he says before heading out leaving Steve in his office. Steve's heart breaks for him because he's hurting and he can't fix it so he goes back out to where the rest of the team is, "Where's Danny?" Chin asks?

"He needed some air."

"And you didn't go with him?" Chin practically yells

"He didn't want me to so I thought I should give him some space even though it was aganist my better judgment."

"Damn straight...look Steven you better get your ass out of here and go follow him before I send you to the hospital."

Morgan, Reed, Prientess and the rest had confused looks but knew that this was more than a work partnership, not that they minded; Kono see their looks so fills them in but not revealing any specific details about Danny's past. Steve leaves but not without telling them to update him when they get something. He heads to his truck but notices that Danny's car is still in the lot with the door opened. He runs over to see if he left anything but nothing seems out of place until he sees a piece of blond hair glinting in the sunlight. He knows it's Dannys and knows that Tye has taken him. "CHIN, KONO GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW!" Steve screams at the top of his lungs and they come running out, guns drawn and ready to attack. "What happened?" Kono asks

"I don't know...his car was still here and the door was opened like this and I found a piece of his hair on the seat and what's this? His badge? Damn this is not good...we need to track his cell...I should've never let him go..." Chin comes over and pats a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay brah...we'll find him and end this Tye person...but right now you need to stay strong not for us but for him-okay?"

"Okay." Steve responds as they head back inside.

Meanwhile on the other side of Oahu, Danny was waking up in a strange place then he tries to move but he can't-his feet and hands are zip-tied to a bed and he hears the one voice he does not want to ever hear again.

"Well it's nice to see that you're awake boy...did you ever think you could get away?"

"Why wait so long...why now?" Danny hisses out.

"I have my reasons."

"Well then why don't you freaking tell me?" Danny says through clenched teeth. The next thing he knows is he's tasting blood in his mouth, "You hit like a girl."

And with that comes another punch this time harder than before, "I'd watch that mouth of yours Daniel."

"I am not yours anymore! You do not own me!" Danny yells out. At this Tye becomes furious and proceeds to beat him by using his fists and a belt. Danny blacks out again. Three hours later Tye is casually just sitting in a chair while Danny comes too again, "Now are you going to be a good boy and keep your mouth shut?"

"I am not your boy. What are you gonna do to me?"

"This..." The next thing Danny knows what's happening is now he's laying face down on the bed with tape over his mouth and he starts despriately trying to get away and get him off of him but then he stops moving when Tye leans down and whispers in his ear, "Listen you keep this struggling up and I will KILL that precious boyfriend of yours. Mark my words." Sliently tears falls out of Danny's eyes and he just turns his head and buries it in the pillow as Tye continues on.

Meanwhile back at HQ, Steve was pacing back and forth till they finally got a hit on Danny's cell. It was in Oahu at a condemend hotel. They get there in record time and are ready to attack. Steve was packing more heat than the sun and it made Chin and Kono and the BAU team look tame but Steve was not taking a chance. He was laser focused, seeing red and had his sights set on the one Tye Smith-yes he was not going to be coming out of this alive. Steve spilt them up into teams to search each of the floors, granted this building had only three floors but still searching each and every room was going to take time so that's why he did this. Steve and Chin took the 3rd floor and began quietly seaching every room with guns drawn. It wasn't until Steve got to room 321 that he heard a faint whimpering sound and his gut told him that it was Danny-his Danny.

He kicked the door so hard that it went flying off the hinges and this stunned Tye. Steve stepped in and froze at what he saw-Tye was on top of Danny-he immediately saw a violent flash of red and anger corsed through his body. Tye smiled at him, "So you must be the boyfriend...listen this boy is mine!"

Steve growled and spoke dangerously low, "Get the hell off him!" He stalked towards him like he was some kind of pray.

Tye not being the least bit scared replied, "No I think I'll stay right here and ruin him for you." Steve didn't know what happened next but someone was pulling Steve off of Tye, "Steve! Steven! He's dead-stop!" All he heard was Danny's voice but he wasn't sure if it was him that pulled him up off of Tye. He turned around and faced Danny then pulled him in for a tight embrace as tears came flowing down like a waterfall, "I'm so so very sorry baby...Danny I'm so sorry...this is all my fault I never should've let you go out of my office...Please please forgive me...please" Steve pleaded with Danny as he held onto him tighter. Danny understood why Steven thought this was his fault but it wasn't and he had to make him realize that, "Babe...Steven...look at me...this is NOT your fault, I don't blame you for what happened, no one could've known what was going to happen and he could've gotten me some other way. He could've taken you out first then grabbed me...Please do not think this is your fault."

He nodded as he looked deep into his partner's beautiful blue eyes and kissed him with all his passion. They broke apart for air and Steve looked down, "Who gave you the pants?"

"Chin...while you were beating the crap out of Tye which I want to thank you for...all of you..."

"Ready to go?"

"Never been more ready to get the hell of here in all my life."

"Cool...why don't you say we all take a couple of weeks off on vacation. And Danno-you, me and Gracie are going to fly out to Jersey and meet your parents. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." The cousins said together while Danny stood shocked at what Steve just said, "But what about the case?"

Morgan pipped up, "We'll finish up and close it for you guys...it looks like you guys need some down time anyway."

"Thanks...so you'd really take us to see my parents?"

"Yes...anything to make you happy."

"Steve you saved my life...I am happy but lets go get Gracie and go visit my parents."

They were all smiling as they left the hotel and on to their vacations.

**AN: so what do you think? Should i do a chapter about the visit? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: first of all i want to thank everyone for the reviews-i know these last two chapters haven't been easy and they've been emotionally draining even for me when i went back and read them. I just wanted ya'll to see a different side of Danny and in all the time we've watched the show we've never seen his back when he didn't have a shirt on unless I'm mistaken then you can correct me on it but right now I don't think we've ever seen it then I saw that episode of Body of Proof and it just hit me when he took his shirt off and he had all those scars. You know it's weird when you're muse hits you at different times but you go with it. Anyway sorry this note is so long so this is the last thing I'll say-this chapter is a missing scene...after reading chapter 9 over again i realized that there were some parts that I totally skipped on and I didn't like that. BTW: Steve did kill him in self-defense-he just didn't out right kill him b/c that would be murder.**

**Chapter 10: Missing scene 4m Chap 9: 'Steve didn't know what happened next...'**

Steve ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off of Danny. He looked down at him and saw bruises starting to form and huge welt marks from the belt that was laying on the floor-some of them bloody. Danny didn't look up at him, his head was buried in the pillow till Steve gently took his head and turned it towards him, "Danny...you're going to be okay..." but he didn't get to finish what he saying because Tye had come up behind him with a wire and was now choking him with it. Steve was caught off guard because he was so concerned with Danny but he very quickly recovered and punched him in the face which knocked him off. There was a knock-down drag out fight and Chin decided not to interviene because he might get hurt so he went passed them and over to Danny and takes the tape off.

"I'm so ashamed...I...I-oh my god what I have done! Chin he'll never want me now; Tye's right-he ruined me..." Danny's voice breaks as Chin cuts away the ties. Chin bends down to his level and looks at him straight in the eye, "Listen to me Danny-that man over there is fighting for you. He is beating the shit out of Tye and don't worry it's all in self-defense. Tye tried to choke him with a wire and that set off the fight. I didn't want to interviene because I've never seen Steve look so angry and I've never seen his SEAL mode full on till right now and let me tell you something Danny-that man is scary so I came over here...ya hear me?"

"Yeah I do and you're right..."

"Okay now can you move at all or is the pain too much?"

"It hurts but I think I can stand up." Chin grabbed Danny's hand gently so as not to pull to hard seeing as how his wrists were red and bleeding a little from Danny trying to get away earlier. Danny pulled himself up and off the bed and Chin handed him his pants back to which Danny put them on quickly because he saw Steve just punching Tye over and over even though he was already dead. Danny ran over to Steve and pulled him off and yelling that he was dead and that it was over. Steve's eyes looked glazed over with hate and anger but softened when he saw Danny. Steve started saying over and over again that he was sorry and that it was all his fault and Danny knew that he had to reassure him that this was in no way his fault.

They left and headed for the hospital to have Danny checked out. The doctor said that he had bruised ribs and he'd be very sore from what Tye did to him but other than that he was just fine physically then while the nurses were putting bandges on him, the doctor pulled Steve out into the hallway, "Listen Steve, Danny's going to be fine physically but it's the emoitonal state I'm worried about."

"What are you saying?" Steve's voice was laced with concern and worry and Doctor Smith patted his shoulder in order to give him some comfort.

"He might have nightmares, he might pull away from you but it's not your fault. Look if this gets too much for you then you should take him to see a trauma therapist; Steve he's gone through hell and it'll be a matter of time before the damn breaks so just watch out for him please."

He nodded as they went back into the room where Danny was putting on some scrubs that they gave him since he didn't want to wear those clothes. As soon as Danny saw Steve he knew that something was up but Steve mouthed, 'not here' and Danny nodded. They left, went home and ordered pizza but without ham or pinapple. They sat out on the lenai and Danny just stared out into the ocean watching the waves gently roll in and out.

Steve just sat there staring at him-taking in his apprearence- both wrists were wrapped and so were his ankles, his ribs were bound, and he had numerous bandges on his back-some small while others were long and large. Steve got angry as hell all over again to the point were fists were balled up and his knuckles turned white. He felt so angry and guilty at himself for letting this happened then he was jerked out his haze by Danny shaking him, "What? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...it's you I'm worried about...you looked like you were gonna kill somebody. Steven you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened; it is not your fault you hear me?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"No...no 'buts' Steven. You did not know that I was going to get kidnapped, you did not know that Tye was going to bind me to the bed and beat me and rape me. This is not your fault! I would like to just forget what happened because now I'm stuck with these memories of what he did to me over and over again and they will replay in my mind. Steve there was nothing you could do stop that monster."

Steve tried to pull him to his chest but he pulled back, "Just don't Steve. Thank you for everything and thank you for taking me and Gracie to Jersey so I can see my parents and you can meet them but right now just...just don't." Danny ran out to the edge of water and just stood there for a long time while the tears came sliently flooding down his face.

Steve knew this is what the doctor was talking about so against his better judgement he deicided to give Danny some space and went in and bought the tickets to Jersey and got ready for bed. Two hours later after laying in bed staring at the ceiling, Danny still wasn't back and now he was worried. He got out and headed down to the beach only to find him not there where he left him. Steve's heart skipped a beat and he got scared. His eyes scanned the beach then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to find Danny surfing, that shocked him because he knew that Danny could swim but he didn't know that he could surf. Danny was full of surprises, first with the speaking Russian then he dove into the water to save that suspect and now this-he surfs. He knew what Danny was doing because he did the same thing-he was trying to wash away the pain, hurt and everything else, it's like he was trying to cleanse his soul.

**AN: okay that's it...please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! they make my day! I know that those other 2 chapters were a lot darker than I usually write but I wanted you guys to see a different side of Danny and that idea came to me while I was watching the last episode of Body of Proof, don't know why; it just popped into my head. Fair warning-Danny's dam is about to break. Sorry if this is a little longer than my other chapters, just bare with me please.**

**Chapter 10: Steve meets Danno's parents**

The Bau finished up with the case and two days later Danny talked to Rachel about taking Grace for the next two weeks. She didn't mind since Stan wanted to take the baby to see her mom. Grace was excited and she bounced up to her room to pack, dragging Steve with her, "Uncle Steve you're going to love Grandpa, he's so funny and Grandma loves to cook and tell stories about her Danno when he was growing up."

"Well I can't wait...she sounds like fun and I could use some ammo against Danno."

"Hey don't talk about my Danno that way..."

"That was a joke sweetie."

"Oh ok...I'm so excited...can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you going to marry Danno?"

Steve was shocked but it's not like he hasn't thought of it before, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you love him and when you love someone you marry them but I know you're not going to hurt my Danno like mom did. I heard them talking and she said she couldn't handle being married to a cop-that's why they got divorced. But you're a cop and a Navy SEAL so it wouldn't be that hard, you have the same job."

"Wow...you are wise beyond your years...are you sure you're not older than 10?" Steve smirked and Gracie smiled while gathering her things and putting them into the suitcase.

"No silly, I'm 10 but you didn't answer my question..."

"Sorry...and yes I am...I just need to find the right time but please don't tell him."

"Yay...so uhh-"

"What is it honey? You can tell me anything."

"Can I call you dad now?"

Steve was surprised at her question, "Why? I mean I'm just wondering"

"Well you love my Danno and you like to spend time with me. You're more of dad to me than Step-Stan...he doesn't like to play rough or get down and dirty like you. With you two I feel like I can be a kid and I feel like I can always talk to you about anything...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything..."

Steve went over and sat on the bed next to her suitcase. He stopped what she was doing and pulled her in his lap, "Listen Gracie, please don't be sorry, I don't mind if you call me 'dad' I just never thought I could get a chance at that, ya know with my job and everything. And if you need or want to talk to me about anything well I'm always here and always a phone call away, no matter what time, I'll always pick up." At this she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and he held her back. Steve looked up and saw Danny standing at the doorway holding a camera in his hands just smiling away.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear my daughter call you 'daddy' but I think that's sweet. You ready to go Gracie?"

"Yes Danno...all packed...what about you two?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time and this caused Gracie to laugh. They flew out to Jersey and when they landed Steve told Danny to go get the bags and he'd get the rental.

"So what car did you get babe?"

"4 door black Charger."

"Of course...always with the fast cars."

"Yeah cuz that's how I roll."

"Oh my god! That has to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard." Danny smirked and then started laughing at the expression on Steve's face which caused Gracie to laugh as well as they headed out to the car. Once seated and buckled in; it was Danny that drove because he knew his way around and Steve didn't want to get lost. 30 minutes later they pulled up to his house and he noticed that Steve looked nervous so after telling Gracie to go ahead in the house, he was about to confront Steve about it but he got out before Danny could say anything so when they were getting the suitcases out of the trunk, Danny stopped Steve's hand from grabbing another one, "Listen to me Steven, they are going to love you and you know how I know that?"

"No, how?"

"Because I love you...you've been through hell and back and so have I and we've both survived. I went and got you out of North Korea and I was there for you through the good times and the bad. You've been there for me remember?"

"Yeah...I guess I'm just over thinking it..."

"Well stop it...it's making my head hurt because I can hear you."

Steve just smiled but then it faded as he thought of something else, "Danny, does your family know that you're gay?" He asked softly.

"They knew I was bi but I didn't know just how serious I was about this till you came into my life and from the moment I met you I knew this was what I was ment to be. What about you?"

"Well I'm in the Navy so I had to keep it under wraps but I knew since I was in my late teens but I was never serious about a relationship till you came busting into my life and my heart. Danny you somehow tore down the walls I built up around my heart, made yourself comfortable and refused to leave."

"Yeah well it's the only way I knew how to get through to you babe. So you ready for this?"

"Yes since you're beside me."

Danny's parents were waiting for them on the porch and after going inside and setting the suitcases down Danny pulled his parents into a hug; his mom and dad could feel the bandges on his back but they didn't say anything. Steve just patiently waited behind him.

"Mom, dad...this is Commander Steve James McGarrett. Steve this is Grace Lyn Williams and Matthew Daniel Williams."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I've heard so much about you." Steve took Matt's hand and gave a firm handshake but Grace pulled him in for a hug which surprised him but he didn't mind.

"Ohh it's so good to finally meet you...so you're the one that stole my baby's heart." Grace said with a huge smile

"Yeah son...it's good to finally put a face to name...you treating my boy good?"

"Yes sir. With my life."

"Please just Matt, sir was my father"

"Okay...and Grace how did you know?"

"Oh a momma always knows when her baby's in love and by the way he talks about you all the time when he calls..."

"Well where do you want us?"

"Little Gracie can take your old room Danno and you two can take the guest bedroom. It's okay, I know that you two probably live together so you two are used to sleeping in the same bed but it's okay with us."

Steve just smirked and Danny blushed, "Mommm" and Grace laughed. She showed them where their room was and told them to rest till dinnertime and she'll keep little one company then she closed the door. They set their suitcases on the bed and began to unpack. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife.

"So...your mom is funny."

"Yeah she's a riot...listen about what she said."

"Danny it's okay...we won't do anything like that we'll just sleep."

Danny sighed, "Okay"

"You alright?"

"I don't know...I mean there's so much to tell them but I wouldn't know where to start."

"Why not start from the begining?"

"Yeah I guess...you'll be there right? I...I can't do this alone."

"Yes I'll be right beside you to help you through."

Dinnertime came around 7:00 and they had her famous lasanga and chocolate cake for dessert then the questions started.

"So Steve...how long have you been a Navy SEAL?"

"Well I started out in the Navy then I applied for being a SEAL so since I was 20."

"Wow...that's a long time away from your family." Grace said

"It's okay...I really didn't have a family."

"What?"

"Let me explain-my mother was killed in a car bomb when I was 16 then my dad shipped me and my younger sister Mary off to the states to protect us. Two years ago when I was in South Korea picking up a fugtive the guy's brother called me. Some things were said and then he umm he killed my father over the phone. I could hear the gunshot but there was nothing I could do, HPD couldn't get there in time. So I went back to Hawaii to pursure my father's killer and that's where I met Danny; the rest is history as they say."

Grace stood up and went over to Steve and gave him a motherly hug, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That must've been awful for you growing up without a mother."

"It was hard but I had to grow up fast so I could take care of Mary."

"So no one ever sent you anything when you were overseas?"

"No."

"That's not right...well it's okay...you have us now...you're with my Daniel so you are a part of this family and family takes care and looks out for each other."

"That's right son..."

By now Steve had tears in his eyes because of the such tender care he was getting from Danny's mom and he knew in that moment that he wanted to marry Danny and was already making plans to just that. The whole time Danny was just sitting in awe of his parents and how they quickly took him in like he was one of there own and this made him happy no overjoyed and little Gracie was bouncing in her seat because she was excited to see that her grandparents loved Steve too.

Later that night after everyone said 'goodnight' to each other, Steve and Danny were laying in bed together and Steve was trying to get a handle on the day's events. Apparently Danny could tell that he was thinking too much so he turned over and faced Steve, "Steven stop that."

"What?"

"Over thinking...I can hear you from here so stop it."

"Sorry...it's just that I forgot what's like to have parents that love you unconditionally...it just makes me miss my mom...your mom is so sweet."

"Yeah she can be but she can also be fiesty. Come on lets get some sleep." Danny stated as he gently rubbed circles on Steve's chest to help me relax. They both drifted off to sleep at the same time but later in the night it shifted.

_Danny was back in the hotel room expect he was tied to a chair and Steve was bound to the bed. He looked up and saw Tye doing what he did to him expect the roles were reverised and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He watched helplessly while Tye kept on beating and raping Steve then he pulled out a knife and stabbed Steve in the left side that punctured his lung. Danny screamed out; he could see Steve bleeding out and there was not a damn thing he could do. He screamed at Tye once more._

Steve was jerked awake by Danny screaming out-"NO! TYE, NO MORE...STOP! GET OFF OF HIM...STEVE! NOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU, TYE, YOU HEAR ME-DEAD!"

"DANNY! DANIEL! WAKE UP!" Steve shook him awake and Danny's eyes flew open and he shot up out of bed, standing by the edge of the bed just staring at Steve, "Steve? Is that really you?"

"Yes, come here...talk to me about it, please."

Danny went over into Steve's waiting arms and let Steve wrap his arms around him. Grace and Matt came rushing in when they heard Danny screaming, "What happened?"

"He had a nightmare." Steve stated

"Nightmare? About what?" Grace wondered, rushing over to the other side of Steve and put her arms around Danny as well.

"I...I was kidnapped, a few nights ago."

"Oh god...What happened?" Grace's voice was laced with concern with a hint of fear in her voice and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay Dan, you can do this...go ahead, remember just start from the begining." Steve gave him a reassuring squeeze and this gave Danny the courage to tell them what happened-everything's that happened. After an hour passed he was done and both of parents were crying. "Why didn't you come to us?" Grace asked

"I...I was ashamed and I feared that he would kill you. Plus I was afraid that you guys would be disappointed in me." Danny admitted in a small voice that didn't even sound like Danny at all.

"Daniel...son, you should know you can always come to us and you could never disappoint me or your mother. Son we are so very proud of you and the life you've built. It doesn't matter what other people think because you've got someone who loves you, who protects you with his life according to you. A man who'd do anything in his power to protect you-Daniel Joesph Williams, listen to me, that man loves you and right now he's probably scared to death of loosing you; ya hear me?"

"Yeah dad I do...I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry dear...we're just glad you're safe. Now come one lets get some shut eye. Goodnight baby, night Steve"

"G'night to you both." Steve stated while still holding his protective arms around Danny. They closed the door and left leaving Steve and Danny alone.

"You think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Steve asked with concern in his voice and Danny smiled, "Yeah." They both drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and Steve awoke to the smell of coffee; he reached over for Danny but his side of the bed was cold. Steve was instantly awake, putting on his clothes and rushing to the kitchen hoping to see him there but he wasn't, it was just Danny's parents. Steve grabbed his cell and called Danny but got his voicemail, "Damn" he softly said and he felt someone come up behind him, "Where is Danny?" Matt asked.

"I..I don't know."

**AN: gotta have a cliffy...this was already long enough...hope you like it...please review, pm me if you have any ideas about where danny's gone.**


	12. Chapter 12: chap 11

**AN: thank you for the reviews...i was so inspired that i thought i might treat you guys to another chapter in one day. hopefully it won't be too much for you.**

**Chapter 11: Running**

Danny knew he was running but he felt so ashamed that he thought they'd or rather Steve would be better off with out him so he went to see a friend from his early cop days. Yes he took the rental but that's eaiser than trying to book a flight to Toronto and besides he grabbed his passport when he left the house. The border let him in without any trouble and he headed for the SRU building to see Ed Lane. After he parked and went to the recepionist desk's, "Hi, I'm Detective Daniel Williams and I'm here to see Officer Ed Lane."

"Hi Detective, is this official police buisness?"

"Oh no...personal and you can call me Danny...just here to see an old friend back from my early cop days."

"Oh ok...hold on a minute...here sign in and here's a vistor's badge for you."

"Thanks"

Ed came out from the locker rooms and saw Danny sitting in the chair. He went over to him, "Hey buddy...long time, no see" He said as they hugged each other like men do.

"Yeah, oh you know, life gets in the way and then I moved."

"Where?"

"Hawaii"

"Wow...that's a long way from Jersey...so what brings you back here?"

"Oh ya know...haven't seen my old friend in a long time."

"Man...you are the worst liar...come on...what is really going on? We have no cases right now so come on, let me take you out for a drink and we can talk."

"Ok...so how's your wife?"

"She's great...just became a father again."

"Congrates...boy or girl?"

"A little girl..."

"How many does this make now?"

"2...how's your little girl doing?"

"She's fine...she's at her grandparents right now. So where are we going?" Danny wondered as they got into Ed's truck and Danny had to laugh because it reminded him of Steve and him when they'd go out to get something to eat. Ed saw this smirk, "What's so funny?"

"Oh this truck reminds me of my partners."

"Work or personal partner?"

"It started out as a work partnership but then it turned into something more so now it's both."

"Cool...how long have you two been together?"

"Professionally 2 years but personally it's been about a year and half."

"So what's the guys name? Come on Danny, stop giving me the one-line sentences."

"Sorry...His name is Commander Steven James McGarrett, he was a Navy SEAL but then came back to Hawaii to pursure his father's murder and stole my case from me by taking the Governer's offer of becoming head of 5-0 taskforce. That's where I come in, I'm his second in command in the taskforce. Let me tell you something that guy is dangerous but in the way of you're glad he's fighting along with you because you really don't want him as in enemy."

"Wow! Sounds like we might get along...gotta meet him sometime..."

"Yeah hope so..." His voice trailed off as they drove on, "Where are we going?"

"Oh a bar called, 'The Black Penny' it's where most cops and rookies hang out."

"Cool..."

"Yeah it is...sometimes we get to some drama...I have to say it does make for some interesting entertainment."

"Sounds fun...what kind of drama?"

"Oh one time there was this fight and I mean knockdown dragout fight between this officer and detective"

Danny's eyes went wide, "What was it about?" He wondered as they pulled up and went in.

"This detective had cheated on his girlfriend who was an officer and this other officer was so painfully in love with her that when he said some jerkoff remark about those two being together he hauled a righthook and that started the fight."

"WOW! Sounds like some fight...who won?"

"Officer Sam Sweark...if his friends hadn't pulled him off of Luke-that's the other guy-I think Sam would've put him in the hospital."

"Damn...that bad huh?"

"Yeah but I could tell Andy-that's the one that Sam was defending-I could tell it gave her courage."

"So are Sam and Andy together?"

"Yes finally after two years of pining away Sam finally has his girl."

"What was the other guy's name?"

"Detective Luke Callahan."

"Oh...wait don't you have a team member with the same last name? Are they related?"

"Yeah we and yes they are unforunately...Her name is Julie but we call her Jules"

"Has she talked to him?"

"I don't know...it's not my business"

"ED! None of your business...Ed this guy cheated...I know how that feels, you remember don't you?"

"Yeah I know...look okay I'll tell her."

"Good now lets go in and get a drink or two"

Ed just nodded as they got out of the truck and went in and sat the bar. Danny's scanned the room as he saw some officers and rookies come and go. Then these two officers came in and everyone smiled, "Is that the new couple?" He whispered to Ed. Ed looked over his shoulder, "Yeah that would be them...hot n'heavy ever since...still going strong...ya know that's good to have that in a relationship."

"Yeah it is." Danny sadly said as he looked down at his beer. Ed noticed the whole time that something was up with Danny because he wasn't acting like himself, he wasn't the loud mouthed Jersey boy that he'd known and he was tired of beating around the bush, "Daniel I need you to tell me what's going on."

Danny sighed, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Ed, "I was kidnapped a few days ago and Steve thought a vacation away from the whole thing would help."

"What happened?"

"It all started about 15 years ago-this was before I met Rachel and had Gracie-anyway I was in that curious mode...well I met this guy Tye Smith..." Danny proceeded to tell him everything that had happened.

"Whoa...that's some major stuff...so you running?"

"I guess I don't know...I just think that Steve would be better off without me and my emotional problems and now the nightmares and the scars-literally scars on my back from the kidnapping that I have to live with every single damn day. He should forget about me and move the hell on, find someone better."

"Daniel...I can't believe what I'm hearing...this doesn't sound like the person I met all those years ago. Listen to me from what you tell me Steve is one lucky guy to have you in his life so I'd better think twice before leaving him. He's probably sent out a BOLO for you by now."

"Yeah you're right...what should I do?"

"First turn on that phone and call him then I'd suggest you go see a trauma therapist and don't give me that look Danny; you've been through hell and you need to see one. It doesn't make you weak if ya did, hell I've had to see one and ya know what it helped me in the long run."

Danny nodded and looked around, his eyes fell on Sam and Andy who were sitting together talking about their day and she was just smiling and joking with him. He leaned over and tapped Sam on the shoulder, "Yes?"

"I just want to say that I'm glad you found someone to love...can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's your name?"

"Oh Detective Danny Williams but I'm here on vacation so just Danny...you must be Sam and Andy...heard so much about you two from Ed here."

Andy blushed and Sam just smiled, "So what was your question Danny?" Andy asked

"Did you guys ever have to see a trauma therapist?"

Andy's smile disappeared and Sam's hold on his drink got tighter so she spoke up, "Uhh yeah actually...for both of us...we went through a traumatic experience a few months back, tried to handle it on our own because we're stubborn like that but it got too much for us. It started affecting our job and we both knew we couldn't have that. Why?"

"Oh well I think I need to see one...I went through something a few days ago and it's not getting any better."

"Nightmares?" Sam finally found his voice again

"Yeah and I think they're draining on Steve-that's my boyfriend"

"Aww how sweet but where is he?"

"At my parents."

"So why are you up here?"

"Running I guess"

"Yeah I know how that feels...done that too many times and nearly lost the man I love because of my doubts...but anyway here's her card...just feel free to drop our names and maybe she can give you a discount."

"Thanks Andy...that's very sweet and don't ever let this man go...I can tell he's a keeper."

They just laughed as they went back to their drinks and Ed pipes up, "So you gonna make that call or am I?"

"Yeah I'm gonna call Steve."

He turns on his cell and there's tons of messages from Steve and his parents and even Chin and Kono. He dials Steve n he picks up on the first ring, "Hello...Danny?"

**AN:don't hate me...sorry I can't help it...thought I'd stop there...please review**


	13. Chapter 13:chap12:part2

**AN: thank you for the reviews...**

**Chapter 12: Running part 2**

Last time: _He turns on his cell and there's tons of messages from Steve and his parents and even Chin and Kono. He dials Steve 'n he picks up on the first ring, "Hello...Danny?"_

"Yeah Steve it's me..."

"Where the hell are you? Everybody's freaking out not to mentioned concerned over your disappreance espicially me! Please tell me where you are."

Danny could hear the fear, hurt and pain in Steve's voice and it broke his heart but at the time he felt like Steve would be better off without him and now he regrets ever doing this, "Steve...I'm sorry for running...I-I was just so ashamed that I thought you'd be better off without me after what happened...Steve I'm ruined so you just better forget about me and find someone else that doesn't have nightmares or scars that'll remind you of what happened for the rest of your life when you look at me. Please Steve forget about me and move on." Danny hung up before Steve could say anything else and he had tears running down his face. Ed saw this and just shook his head because he knew he was making a big mistake and from what Danny told him about Steve-he wouldn't let him go not without a fight.

"Danny are you sure you want to do that to him?"

"Right now yes, no...ok I don't really know...it's just that I love him so much that I hate for him to see me in pain because he gets this look in his eyes that just breaks my heart and I know that he wants to help me but he doesn't know how..." Danny states as he angerly wipes away the tears. They sit there in silence the rest of the time just people watching; Danny's phone keeps going off and he keeps hitting 'ignore' because frankly he doesn't think he could talk or face Steve right now. Ed's phone goes off, "Danny I've just got a case I need to go. Do you want to go now or call a cab?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go...tired of sitting here anyway though it's been nice just to people watch..."

They left and head back to SRU so Danny could get his car. When they got there they said goodbye and Danny headed out while Ed ran in to grab his stuff. As he pulled into the intersection he was slammed on his side by another car. Danny never knew what hit him, all he knew was that he started rolling then blackedout. The charger flipped 4 times before landing right side up and Danny was unconsious and halfway into the passenger's seat.

The other cars that witnessed this just stayed put and called 911. No more than 5 minutes later did they come rushing in-police, firetruck and ambulance were all at the scene. They had to get the jaws of life to pry Danny out of the car. They immediatley checked his vitals and his pluse was shallow and thready-they knew they had to act fast because they could tell his lung was about to collasp so they carefully put a neckbrace on him and on a straightbored. When they checked him again he wasn't breathing so they ripped open his shirt and shocked him twice and thankfully his heart started again but he was still unconsious. They had to intubate him because one of the broken ribs had punctured his lung. "Okay people lets move now...call his next of kin." One of the paramedics told an officer standing by. The officer saw Danny's cell in the passenger seat so he picked it up and hit redial.

"DANNY! WHERE DO YOU GET-"

"SIR! PLEASE STOP!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Steve yelled into the phone-his voice was filled with fear and hurt.

"This is Officer Sam Sweark. Your boyfriend has been in a terrible accident. He's on his way to the hospital. Meet me at Toronto General."

"What?...accident...how bad?"

"Sir it was pretty bad...look where are you located?"

"Jersey...we were on vacation visting his parents with his daughter Grace...oh god how am I going to tell her?"

"What's your name?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett"

"Oh so you must the one he was talking about...okay look I'll call Jersey PD and have them escort you, Grace and his parents to the hospital..."

"Sam...just how bad was it?"

"The car flipped four times...the firefighters had to use the jaws of life to get him out and when they did his lung was collasped and he wasn't breathing but when they took him, he was breathing again but they had to intubate him because of the lung, I think a couple of ribs broke and that's what caused it."

"Oh my god...well at least he was alive when you last saw him right?"

"Yes...look I gotta go..."

"What about the other car?"

"Drunk driver but he died on impact...didn't have his seatbelt on...listen I really have to go but don't worry I'll JPD-okay?"

"Okay...thanks Sam" When Steve hung up he felt like his world had been upended. Danny's parents noticed a change in his demenor when he was on the phone call.

"Honey...was that Danny?" Grace asked with concern in her voice. Steve turned around and the look of shock on his was all they needed to know that something happened to Danny.

Steve was in a state of shock when he spoke, "No, no that wasn't Danny...that was Officer Sam Sweark of the Toronto PD; he said that Danny was in a horrible car wreak-drunk driver hit him-s..s..said that he was hurt pretty bad-wasn't breathing when they finally cut him out but when they took him to the hospital, he was breathing but not on his own-they had to intubate him. He said that he'd call JPD to escort us to Toronto General. Oh god...I can't loose him-w...wh..what am I going to tell Gracie?" Steve fell to his knees because his legs just couldn't hold himself up anymore with the shock of the news and everything. Grace and Matt came rushing over and bent down to help him up into a chair. "Son...it'll be alright...he's a Williams and Williams don't give up without a fight...come on, lets go get Gracie ready to go."

"Yeah that's so true Steve." Grace said as they all made their way up to Gracie's room, "I should do this myself...you two get ready"

They nodded and left for their room while Steve stood outside her door. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the open and Gracie standing in front of him, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Huh...oh hey sweetiepie" He said putting on a very fake smile as he lifted her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. She squirmed around, "Daddy...can't breath...where's Danno?"

Gracie knew something was up when she asked him because he tensed up and only hugged her tighter. When he went into the room and sat down on the bed, she pulled back and looked at him and instantly knew something happened. "What happened?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to...I see it in your eyes...now please tell me what happened to Danno?"

"Well baby...remember when that bad man took him a few days ago?"

"Yeah you said he was kidnapped..."

"Right...well he's been having some very bad dreams and ummm-' 'He ran away didn't he?' Gracie said without letting him finish.

"Yes but you have you didn't do anything...okay?"

"Okay but why did he run away?"

"Sometimes when people feel down, they don't want to hurt their loved ones so they go somewhere else to figure it out...our Danno was feeling down and I guess he thought he wanted to protect you and me."

"Are you going to bring him back and help him fix his heart?"

Steve smiled, "Yes baby...I am...but there's something else"

"What?"

"Well I got a call from an officer in Toronto saying that he was in a car accident."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"Yes he was alive but he had been hurt pretty bad. And the nice officer told us that we're going to have a police escort all the way to Toronto."

"Okay"

"Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs?"

"Okay but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get dressed and call Chin and Kono"

"Right they do need to know..."

He went to the bedroom and closed the door and just leaned against it. The last words that Danny said kept replaying over in his mind. So he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths then proceeded to call Chin and Kono. They were shocked and told him to expect them later that night. After getting dressed he went downstairs where his parents and Gracie were waiting just as the police showed up. They locked up and went down to the cars and got in. It was a bit of a long drive and Gracie eventually fell asleep with her curled up next to Steve. Steve put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. He laid his head against the backseat and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew they had arrived at the hospital and he was being woken up by a gentle patting on his arm. Gracie was already awake and out of the car and so was everyone else expect him. He quickly straightened himself out and followed the other officer.

The whole time they were walking to the ICU, Steve held Gracie and she clung to him like a lifeline. He saw two officers sitting outside his room and he stood up, "Hi I was the officer you were talking to on the phone. I'm Sam Sweark and this is my girlfriend Andy McNally."

"Nice to meet you...have you heard anything about his condition?"

"Could we talk in private?"

"Nooo...I want to hear about my Danno...please." Gracie pleaded and clung to him tighter when Matt tried to take her from him. Steve mouthed nevermind to Matt.

"Okay babygirl..." Steve said soothingly as he rubbed her back to calm her. "Please Officer go on...This is his little girl Gracie so it's okay"

"Okay come in here." He motioned to the waiting room and they followed them and took a seat.

"Sam please tell me he's going to alright?" Sam could hear the fear laced with concern in his voice and he himself sounded like that when Andy got hurt a month ago so he knew what he was going through.

"Steve...Danny's in a coma...when he got hit he must've banged his head really hard. There are some other injuries too-he has a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm. There were some other injuries that concerned us...it was on his back, looks like some scars"

"Please...Sam...he was taken a few days go and you know..." Steve mouth 'more later' and Sam and Andy got the hint that they were trying to keep the worst stuff away from Gracie. So Andy had an idea, "Hey Gracie why don't we go see your dad? And you can tell how much you love him okay?"

Gracie looked to Steve to see if was safe and Steve smiled, "It's okay babygirl...she's a nice officer...why don't you tell Danno how much he's missed and how much we love him alright?"

"Okay" Gracie hugged Steve then Andy took her, "Thank you for looking out for my Danno." She hugged Andy and she hugged back. Sam was just sitting there with a smile on his face thinking 'maybe that could be our daughter she'll be holding someday.'

Steve saw this look and he knew excatly what he was thinking because he thought the same thing but going back to reality he put his game face on and Sam spoke back up, "So what happened with the kidnapping?"

"He was beaten with a belt...that's why he has those scars on his back..."

"Damn...must've been horrible"

"Yeah it was...but umm nevermind"

"What? Please tell me"

"He was raped a few times before we got there."

"Oh god...what happened to the person who did that?"

"Dead...I killed him in self-defense...he tried to kill me first...tell me something"

"Anything'

"Is he going to wake up?"

Sam looked down, "I...I don't know...I mean the doctors said that he had a bad hit to the head but it doesn't explain why he slipped into a coma after surgery."

"Can I go see him now?"

Sam nodded and led him to Danny's room where he saw Andy sitting in a chair holding her and she was talking to Danny telling him how much she loved him and how much Steve loved him too. They looked up when they saw him come in. Andy started to give her back but Steve lend down, "Could you watch her for a while please? I'd like to talk to him alone."

"Sure...come on Gracie"

"But what about daddy?"

Andy was now sporting a confused face so Steve explained that she called him 'daddy' and and Daniel 'Danno'. She understood and Steve told Gracie that he need some time alone with him. They left and he stood beside the bed just looking up and down at him. He was on a vent to help him breath so his lung could heal, his ribs were bound and he had a cast on his right arm. He sighed and bent down to kiss him on his forehead. He smoothed his hair back so it wouldn't look so wild, "Danny...you've really outdone yourself this time-giving me a heart attack like that...Danny if you can hear me then please please come back...I..I need you...Gracie-our daughter needs you...Please don't ever think that just because of what happened ruined you...you're not by no means ruined...I had something planned but I think you need to hear it now. Danny ever since you came into my life literally busting into my life you somehow tore down the walls around my heart and soul and refused to leave. You are my world, my life, my everything I've ever wanted in a parnter and so much more. I know that I sometimes-okay most of the time do things differently than you'd like and trust me I'm working on it. But baby please believe me that when I say this, I love you with all my heart and soul. I know this is going to sound cheesy but here goes: Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me. Just please wake up and give me an answer please." Steve took Danny's hand and placed a beautiful platinum sliver ring in his hand and closed it.

A few hours later Chin, Malia, and Kono came in.

**AN: okay stopping it now...you know me, love the cliffys...anyway please tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14:chap 13

**AN: thank you for the reviews...**

**Chapter 13: Waiting**

Now the hard part was waiting for Danny to wake up. The doctor said that now the ball's in his court-it was up to him if wanted to come back-there was nothing they could but wait. Days came and went and pretty soon it turned into weeks. Steve by this point was getting frusterated because no matter what he said or did nothing worked. Although after a few nights of staying there, everyone convinced him to go to the hotel to clean up, eat something and try to sleep because in Kono's words, "You look like crap. What good is it to him if you don't take care of yourself if your sick yourself?" It wasn't that she was trying to be mean about it but she had to get the point across and she promised that if something changed she'd call him first thing. Before he left, he put the ring on Danny's finger so it wouldn't get lost then he kissed him on his forehead and told him that he'd be back.

By now a month had gone by and his lung was healed and so was his arm, they took him off the vent to see if he could breath on his own and he could but he was still in a coma and now everyone was on edge including Gracie. Steve spent many sleepless night trying to convince Danny to come back to him and ended up shedding many tears alone in the chair. He looked so worn out like he'd almost given up hope till one night that changed.

Steve was a light sleeper so when he heard a mumble come from Danny's mouth he was instantly wide awake and over beside him, holding his hand, "What was that Danny?"

"P..Peanut..." Danny's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Steve who had tears running down his face, Danny smiled. Steve hit the nurse's button, "Danny's awake...get the doctor"

"Yes Sir"

A few minutes later the doctor came in and checked him out; everything looked good so they were going to keep him one more day for observation then release him into Steve's care. Steve was so glad that Danny was awake but his thoughts went back to what Danny first said, 'Peanut' No one had known that nickname except his mother. When the doctor left Steve went back to Danny's bedside and took his hand. Danny looked at him and Steve smiled-he had to choke back tears again, "I'm so glad you came back...we...I was worried that you'd never wake up...what took you so long?"

"It was peaceful where I was...wasn't sure if I wanted to come back but someone convinced me."

"Who?"

"Your mom"

Steve had to sit down for this...Danny saw and spoke to his mom, "You called me Peanut...nobody knew that nickname except for my mom...what did she say?"

"Calm down...she told me to give you a message."

"What is it?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you with all her heart and that you'll always be her peanut and that she's very proud of you and the work and life you've built."

By now the tears that Steve was holding back came flooding out, "I miss her so much"

"I know babe but she told me that you were it for me and stop having these self-doubts. It worked because at the time I thought I was ruined until she told me otherwise."

"Is that why it took you so long to come back?"

"Yes...she showed me what life would be like if I died...let me tell you something-you are a complete mess-it was hard on Gracie but you took it the hardest and ended up dying on the job then 5-0 just seemed to fall apart after that. Gracie moved to England and no one ever moved into our house."

"What happened to the team?"

"Kono moved and so did Chin and Malia. Hawaii held too many memories of us. Steven it was bad and that's when I knew I had to come back plus she said that you were trying everything to get me to come back and you started loosing hope. She knew how much you loved me and it was putting you through so much pain to see me laying here not moving."

"Yes...she's right...I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I don't want to ever let you go."

"And I don't want to ever let you go. And to answer your question-yes I'll marry you."

Steve smiled as he got up and Danny pulled him down for a lingering soft kiss. That kiss wasn't hard and filled with passion but it was filled with renewed hope and zeal and this kiss said everything and more. They pulled back and Steve knew that Danny was getting tired, "Okay babe...I think you've had enough excitement for one night...get some sleep-what? Do I need to ge the doctor?"

Danny laughed, "No Steve...I just umm I hope this doesn't sound too girly but hold me?"

Steve smirked and got in when Danny moved over. Danny laid his head on Steve's chest to listen to the sound of his heartbeat and he drifted off to sleep pretty quickly while Steve held him. Steve sliently sent a prayer telling his mom thanks and that he loved her. Just before he drifted off he could've sworn he heard his mother's voice say, "Love you too Peanut."

The next morning when everyone came back they were surprised to see Steve wrapped around Danny. Steve was still sleeping while Danny was awake and now he was the one holding him. They quietly came in, "Hey...glad you're back with us...we were worried"

"Danno!...are you okay now?" Gracie asked bouncing on her heels

"Come here...and yes I'm fine"

She went over to the other side of the bed and Kono picked her up and gently sat her down next to Danny so as not to wake Steve-he looked so peaceful. Gracie wispered, "Daddy hadn't been sleeping well."

"I can see that monkey but I think he'll be okay now."

The whole time they were talking Steve never once moved or woke up till the doctor came in and told him quietly that he'd be moved to a regular room.

Steve yawned and strechted and Gracie laughed, she thought this was funny, "Danno he looks like a cat." Danny laughed and Steve raised an eyebrow.

He was eventually moved the day progressed on without any incidents. Danny never told anyone else about what happened, that was between him and Steve and was going to stay that way. Everyone congraulated them on their engagment and Steve never looked more happy in his life-he finally had his Danno back, he was getting married and gaining a daughter, all these things he never thought would come true.

Sam and Andy even stopped by for a last visit before he checked out, "Hey there...how have you been? Steve asked. They had become good friends since this happened-they'd stop by after shift and check in on him to see if he needed anything or just needed to talk.

"I'm fantastic..."Andy said bouncing on her heels and Sam just grinned. Steve knew immediately what happened, "So when's the wedding?"

"How did you ever guess?" Sam asked sarcastically with laughter in his voice.

"Gut instinct...let me see"

She held out her hand and it was the most gorgeous ring he'd ever saw. Everyone congraulated them on their engagment also then they got a call about a possible break-in. "Well it looks like we've gotta go baby"

"Baby is for outside of work dear..." she smiled as they said good-bye. Everyone saw that Danny was getting tired because he kept closing his eyes even though he tried to keep them open. They all said goodnight and they'd see them tomorrow. He was released the next day into Steve's care and they went home back to Jersey. Chin, Malia and Kono left back for Hawaii once they knew that Danny was settled in and told Steve to call them if they needed anything.

**AN: Okay stopping it right here b/c it seemed like a good place to stop...please review**


	15. Chapter 15: CHAP 14

**AN: thank you for the reviews...sorry for the long update but i didn't have a computer...**

**Chapter 14: Trouble on my mind**

When Danny entered his office and saw that letter on his desk he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut and then he opened it and saw Steve's handwriting. It hit him like a ton of bricks-he never saw this coming. The past few weeks had been great-they had two engagement parties;one in Jersey with his parents-that was funit was loud, a lot of family and friends showed up and there was tons of food, Steve had never felt more loved or cherised in his life and it brought him to tears because he hadn't felt that way since his mother died; Danny thought this was so sweet seeing this side of him that they rarely get to see and he enjoyed it. The other party was back in Hawaii-man that was something else-lots of food, a lot of family and friends also attended and they had an amazing time: laughing, talking, slow dancing in each others arms.

Now it seemed like these past few weeks ment nothing to him, just up and leaving a 'Dear Danno' letter for Danny to find and yeah it hurt, cut him deep. But before he could even deal with it they got a case, a case that hit home with Max. Chin knew something was wrong when Danny showed up to the scene without Steve and when Danny answered him about where Steve was he could hear the hurt and and confusion in his voice and it made Chin's heart go out to him but they had this case to deal with first then he'll talk to Danny about it. They closed it and didn't have to make an arrest because Max killed the guy in self-defense.

As Danny was sitting in his car, he called him again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He felt hurt and angry and for some reason there was this part of himself that he was blaming himself for not seeing it, not seeing what was going on inside Steve's head. He left another v-mail, _"Steven...baby please call us back, call me back. I understand why you're doing this-you need the truth and if I was in the same position I'd possibly do the same thing expect I would certainly tell the person I was going to marry where the hell I was going! I can't get hurt again babe, so please call or even text me to at least let me know you're still alive and breathing-I...I can't bury you. YOU HAVE TO COME BACK IN ONE PIECE AND ALIVE! I'm going to keep calling you until I get an answer Steven Jack McGarrett ya hear me. I'm not giving up this easily. I LOVE YOU AND I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU...YOU IDOIT...OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH YOU BUT EVEN THEN I STILL LOVE YOU AND I STILL LET YOU KNOW WHERE I AM! NOW CALL ME BACK!" _

Danny slammed the phone shut and threw it in the passenger seat as he hit the steering wheel over and over and finally let out a gutterial scream. He rested his head against the steering wheel until his breathing was even again. He was a complete mess-his hair was messed up, his eyes were red and puffy, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tightly. He looked at himself in the mirror and kind of cleaned himself up before leaving the parking lot and going to their home but it didn't feel like home not without the big goof around, it just felt big and empty.

Grabbing a bottle of scotch from the back of the cabinet, Danny headed out to the lenai and sat down in Steve's chair, he just wanted to forget-forget the hurt, pain and anger he was feeling. He knew this wasn't the right answer but right now he could care less, wanted to get extremly wasted and forget about that stupid damn letter and worrying about if Steve was alive or not.

A few hours passed Chin was getting worried because now he couldn't get a hold of Danny. He knew this affected him harder than anyone else. Yeah he was coping and Kono was just going to surf it out, he didn't like the way he just up and left them like that but he knew that this was something he had to do on his own. Driving up the McGarret-Williams place, he noticed no lights were on but Danny's car was there so figured he must be out back on the lenai.

"Heyyyyy Chin..." Danny slurred out. Chin just shook his head because he knew that Danny was completely wasted as he sat down beside him.

"Hey brah...so-'nnnnoooooo...not gonna talk about it...idoit just ups and leaves me and taking my heart with him...well fine...so lonnnnnggg McGarrett...never want to see you again'

Chin sighed knowing this was the Sctoch talking. "Okay Daniel...I think you've had enough...come on lets get you to bed."

"Fine...take aaddvantage of me, IIII don't care anymore"

Ignoring that last comment from him, Chin takes the now empty bottle from him and helps him up in which Danny leans against him, "Hmmm you smmmmelll good babe"

Chin stops in his tracks and takes Danny by the shoulders, "Daniel look at me...are you trying to make a pass at me?"

Danny smiles, "Nooooo Chin...if I wanted to make a pass I'd do this-" Before Chin could react Danny was crashing his lips againsit his, needless to say this did surprise Chin but he quickly pulled him off, "DAMMIT DANNY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Danny's taken aback, "You don't want me?"

Chin rolls his eyes, "I'm married remember?"

"Ohh..haha yeah I uhh forgot..."

"Look Daniel...you are marrying the most wonderful man. Yeah he left but he has to do this on his own, he has to find the truth on his own and hopefully this whole mess will done with when he gets back. Geez Danny...you really need to get your shit together and no we are NOT going to talk about what just happened; if Steve ever found out about what happened, he will possibly kill you and me and our bodies would never be found."

"He wouldn't kill me...I have Gracie and I'd stop him from killing you. Look I'm sorry I did that...I'm a little a drunk"

"A little?" Chin responds with his eyebrows raised

"Okay I'm wasted but still I shouldn't have done that...please forgive me"

"I do brah I do forgive you but you've gotta stop blaming yourself."

Danny bows his head, "I should've known"

"Look at me...you couldn't have known, hell we all didn't know what he was thinking but trust me when I say this-when he's like this, it's a great thing because he has surprise on his side and then the bad guys don't know what hits them so take comfort in that. It's just that he probably felt like he couldn't lead 5-0 with this whole mess hanging around but right now he's laser-focused and he won't stop until he gets the truth. Okay?"

"Okay...you're right...it's just that we were planning on going to LA and see an old Navy SEAL buddy of his-Sam something and drop in on his sister and just spend time with each other. It's just not fair then again life isn't fair so I shouldn't be complaining but I can't help it."

"Yeah I know but if you didn't complain then you wouldn't be Danny."

They both laughed at this as Chin helped him up to his bedroom then went back downstairs and slept on the couch. He felt like Danny needed to be looked after, felt like Steve would want someone to look after Danny while he was away. Just before he fell asleep he sent a prayer up to the heavens to keep Steve safe and alive.

**AN: okay I know this is shorter than the others but I needed to get this out espicially after last night...i felt so sorry for danny. he needs a hug.**


	16. Chapter 16:chap 15

**AN: thank you for the reviews...omg you have to see this video, found it off youtube. WOW! it wouldn't save the link right so here's how I found it: in the search box just type in steve and danny. then when the results come up look to the right where it says 'featured videos' and it's the first one. it's called, "Steve/Danno [Bloodstream]"  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Time**

The days went by then it turned into weeks before Danny knew it and they all still hadn't heard from Steve; Danny gave up on calling him after a few days without any callbacks or even texts from Steve. Little did Danny know that he was putting Chin in Steve's place-he didn't mean do it and didn't even realize he was doing it...it was like Chin became Danny's surrogate parnter. It was with the little things like inviting Chin to go hiking or walking the trails with him or just spending time with him. Chin knew that Steve would want him to take care and look after Danny while he was away so he did. Chin did everything that Danny wanted to do because he knew that Danny was just trying to stay afloat and not break down completely but he also knew that something was going to snap and then Danny would break but it's just a matter of time before that happens.

So here they are, sitting on the lenai at Steve and Danny's house drinking beer. Finally the silence is too much for Danny to handle, "Chin...I...I just want to say that I'm sorry. I never ment to do that to you. I know it's been a few weeks since it's happened and we haven't talked about it but I just want to say that I'm sorry and it will not ever happen again. Can you ever forgive me?" Danny turned to look at him and Chin looked up and smiled.

"Brah don't worry about it. Look you were drunk that night and needed a distraction and yes I already forgave you a long time ago, why bring it up now?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Kono knows something has changed between us and she's tried to get me to fess up but I'm not budging; hasn't she tried with you?"

"Yeah a few times but I shot her down. She's just worried about us and she doesn't do good with change; she's probably afraid that you'll leave if Steve never comes home."

At that point Danny looked down at the sand and softly asked, "When is he coming home?"

Chin sighed and looked down at his friend who was about to break, he felt sorry for the man-truly sorry for him-so he gets up then sits down next to Danny and puts his arms around him comfortingly, "I don't know but I do know that he will come home."

Danny sits up and looks at him, "But how-how do you know that something hasn't already happened to him...that he's not laying dead in some godforsaken country? HUH! Can you honestly tell me that Chin? Can you honestly tell me that he'll come back home to me-alive and in one piece! Chin I'm starting to loose hope that he'll ever come back and I don't like that feeling. It was hard enough trying to explain to Grace about her Uncle Steve without upsetting her too much but she still cried her eyes out! DAMNIT THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY COULDN'T HE JUST COME TO ME! COULDN'T HE TRUST ME ENOUGH TO AT LEAST GIVE ME A HEADSUP INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME A STUPID ASS LETTER-ON MY DESK!" Danny was now yelling with his arms moving wildly.

Chin looks at him sorrowfully then slowly embraces him to calm him down. At first Danny fights it but he just tightens his embrace till he feels him stop fighting and just relax into him. That's when the floodgates open for Danny. Chin is there for him while Danny burys his face into Chin's neck and holds onto him like a lifeline. Chin knew this is just a little breakdown for him because Danny needed to let some of it out but if this a preview of what was to come, he was going to kick McGarrett's ass for causing this man this much hurt and pain. Danny didn't deserve this at all-he's been through too much in his life and had too much taken away from him-he deserves some happiness and he had it with Steve then he had to go and do this.

After a few minutes Chin feels him softly breathing against him and he knows he's drifted off to sleep. He carries him to bed and when he moves to go out Danny's grip tightens and he whimpers so being a good friend that Chin is; he climbs into bed and Danny wraps himself around Chin. Chin looks down at Danny and just sighs, '_Ahh Steven...don't you know how much pain you're putting him through.'_ he thinks as he gently rubs his hand up and down Danny's back to keep him from breaking down completely. He can feel the scars on his back and shudders because it reminds of how much Danny went through these past few months and getting through them with Steve's help along with their help also. Some nights it was really bad because of the nightmares and Danny refused to go back to sleep. Steve would say that's fine and let him curl himself around Steve or sometimes it would be the other way around and Steve would be the one to curl himself around Danny like a protective shield trying and willing for the pain to go away.

It must've been a couple hours later when Chin was jerked away by Danny's scream. He realized after he got his bearings together that Danny was having a nightmare. "DANNY! DANIEL! WAKE UP!" Chin shouted as he shook Danny wake. Danny's eyes flew open and saw Chin sitting in front of him. The look in Danny's eyes broke Chin's heart-he could tell he was scared and his eyes were wild with fear so he calmly spoke to him, "Danny it's okay...you're okay, you are safe."

Danny buried his face in his hands and sighed, he never wanted anybody else to see him like this and he again felt ashmend.

"Danny's it's okay...is this the first time you've had nightmares?"

"No but I hadn't had them in a long time-this is all Steven's fault-if he hadn't of gone and done this my life could be fine right now-nightmare free but nooooo way not on McGarrett's watch-noooo he just couldn't let it go could he?"

They both sighed, "No the McGarrett's aren't ones to let things go so easily." Chin stated and Danny nodded in agreement.

Slience spread for a few minutes before Danny spoke, "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For not leaving me here alone and hope this doesn't sound too girly but for holding me earlier, for being here and shaking me out of that horrible nightmare."

"You're very welcome...look I can go to the guest bedroom if you want, I'll just be down the hall if you need me." Chin started to get up but was pulled back down by Danny grabbing his wrist, "No please...sstay, I..I can't be alone right now" Chin nodded as they both laid back down and a question popped into his mind, "Danny what does Steve usually do to take your mind of your nightmare?"

"He holds me and tells me that's he'll always be here to protect me while I listen to his heartbeat. For some reason his heartbeat has a calming effect on me, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you needed me to do anything for you? You know I'm here for you Daniel" Chin looked over and smiled then saw a look on Danny's face, "Are you gonna be able to go back to sleep tonight?"

Danny sighed and looked out the window, "No" but before he could say anything else Chin was pulling Danny to him and laying his head on his chest.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'm right here to help you...try to relax and listen to the sound of my heartbeat, I know it's not Steve's but I'm here for you. I've been told that I have a calming spirit."

"Malia?"

Chin smiled, "Yeah"

"And she doesn't mind you doing this?"

"No...she's knew you were taking this pretty hard so she told me to that Steve would've wanted me to look after you."

"Smart woman you've got"

"Yeah I do, I'm just glad she understands this situation"

"Yeah me too...I'll have to do something for her when this whole mess is over with"

"No you don't have to"

"Ohhh yes I do..she's letting me borrow you until Steven, god help him, gets back home in one piece and alive"

Chin smiled at the thought of his wife letting him do this but then again she understood Danny and Steve and their relationship-yeah he was definatly going to have to thank her when this is over with.

Danny yawned, "Thanks again, night"

"No problem brah, night"

Danny drifted off before Chin because Chin's mind was racing, he had too many things going in his head to sleep so he just laid there listening to Danny softly breath.

**AN: well decided to stop right there...hope you like it and please read my note up top.**


	17. Chapter 17:chapter 16

**AN: thanks for the reviews. now this chapter maybe a little bit hard to process but i've got a plan, don't worry it'll work out all in the end with these two.  
><strong>

**Chapter 16: Home**

Well it had been a week since that small pox case came to a close and now Danny is staring out his office window again wondering and waiting till Steven is finally home. He was about to go back to his paperwork when he sees someone walking towards the enterance of HQ. Danny knows that walk, knows those arms and it's none other than Steve himself. He runs out of the office so fast his chair is still spining and Kono and Chin knows something's up when they see a flash of Danny run by them so they follow him.

Steve sees Danny running to him and opens his arms to what supposed to be a full on Danny but never expected to have a righthook handed to him then Danny hits him again and Chin has to pull him off, "Not out here brah, not here. Let's go inside." They're all walking back in when Kono pulls Steve aside, "Steve I'm glad you're back and alive but it's been the hardest on Danny-thankfully Chin's been here to help him through it but still Danny hasn't ranted and raved as much and way less arm waving also. I just wanted you to know."

"Okay...I'm sorry"

"Don't say that to me, say that to the one who's heart has been broken." Kono replies as she walks backs in and Steve follows.

As soon as they're back in Danny once again starts punching Steve, "Steven how could you? You just walk back in here and expect to go like nothing ever happened, well let me tell you something-I've had to deal with this...this pain for weeks now not knowing if you were alive or dead or being held by WoFat and we'd have to come rescue your sorry ass once again."

"Danny I'm so very sorry. It was not right with the way I left and I shouldn't have done it. Kono said that Chin's been there for you and for that I'm grateful."

Danny laughs, "Oh yeah...Chin has been there for me, let me tell you something Commander Steven Jack McGarrett-he moves way better than you."

Before Chin could protest Steve knocked him out and Danny's mouth drops, "Steven how could you? You jerk...You know what I don't know if I want to do this anymore seeing as how you couldn't trust me enough to tell me what the hell was going on in your head I really don't know if I want to be here anymore-no I quit, I'm leaving." Danny storms out and Kono who's crying follows him and steps in front of him outside, "Kono MOVE!"

"NO Danny...You've worked way to hard to quit now, PLEASE don't go, don't leave 5-0 just because of him. You leave and we'll be forced to find someone else and I really don't want to do that. And how could say that about Chin! He's been nothing but nice to you these past few weeks and then you go and say that crap about you two being more than friends which you are not!"

"I know I know I shouldn't have said it but I was so angry at him that I guess my shut up filter wasn't on and it came out before I even knew it. But you really want me to stay here at 5-0?"

"Yes you can't leave, please don't go. Listen I'll make you a deal-you stay and I'll be your new partner, you wouldn't even have to work with him-okay?"

Danny sighs and thinks for a minute before replying, "Okay, I'll do it...but"

"But what? What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to give this back to Steve." Danny takes off the wedding ring Steve had given to him back in Jersey then continues his explantion, "I can't marry someone who doesn't trust me enough to even tell me where he's going off to and leave me a 'Dear Danno' letter. He didn't trust me enough and if he doesn't trust me enough then he does not love me enough. Please give this back to him." He hands her the ring and closes her hand then says he's got to go pick up Grace from school leaving her standing there with a close fist out with the ring he'd just placed in her hand.

Now she's mad as she storms back in and looks around for Steve but doesn't spot him, "Hey cuz, how you doing?"

"Well I'd be fine if Danny came back and told the truth, I'll have a black eye but I'm fine. What are you holding?"

"Danny's ring-he gave it back to me to give to Steve, said he couldn't marry someone who didn't trust him enough to tell him what's going on. He's not leaving 5-0 though, I talked him out of it and I'm going to be his new partner and now I have to go give this to Steve but I told him I'd do it. It was the only way I could get him to stay with us."

"I know and this is a real mess...Steve's in his office"

"Thanks" She says as she walks to Steve's office. Kono goes in without knocking and he looks up, "Need something Kono?"

She sighs and throws the ring on the desk where it lands between his hands, "Yes I need you to fix this NOW! You have really messed this up with Daniel and now he does not want to marry you. He told me to give this back to you because he can't marry someone who can't even trust him enough to tell him what he was planning on doing and then leaving that pathtic half-assed letter on his desk. And before you say something else no Chin and Danny have not been in a romantic relationship, Chin has just been there for him-helping him through his nightmares that were brought on because of you."

Steve sallows hard and blinks a couple of times, "He ccan't mmarry me? Oh god what have I done-what have I done?" He puts his head in his hands as tears rolls out and drips on the desk. Kono's anger fades as she see the Commander in front of her slowly break down. So she goes over and bends down and rubs her hand on his back, "Steven you have to fix this- I don't care just fix it- listen he's not leaving 5-0 but I convinced him to stay with me as his partner but the sooner you fix this the better we will all be."

"How?" Steve asks in a voice so small that it didn't even sound like Steve.

"You'll think of a way, you are a Navy SEAL and I know you'll plan something great." With that she leaves Steve to ponder and think on his own.

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short but it came to me and i had to write it out...next chapter will be longer, don't know when it'll be up but it's in my head. please review**


	18. Chapter 18:chap 17

**AN: thanks for the reviews...always love them and yes Steven will fix this...loved last night's episode, was exhausted at the end of it...anyway here's the 2nd part: **

**Chapter 17: Fixing it**

When Danny had picked up Grace from school she could tell something was wrong-he seemed off and he wasn't wearing his ring-she knew this was a biggy so she just decided to go ahead and ask, "Danno where's your ring?"

Trying to avoid it, he said something else, "Hey guess what? Your daddy's home"

"Really?" she squeeled with delight that her Daddy Steve was home but she just called him daddy for short but then she realized that he was avoiding her question, "Danno...stop avoiding my other question, where is your ring? Are you mad at daddy?"

Danny sighed, "Wow you're really smart and I'm not mad but more like disappointed and I gave the ring back to him."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!" She all but screemed and tears started flowing out of her eyes, "This isn't fair"

"I know baby but remember a when I found that letter on my desk' 'yeah' 'well it was from Steve'

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you gave the ring he gave you and I helped picked out back to him. Danno please tell me, what's going on? I may be only 11 but I'm almost a teenager, I think I can handle it."

Danny sighed again and thought about this for a minute before answering her, "Alright when we get home"

"Yours and Steves right?"

"Yeah for now"

"And just what does that mean?"

"It means that we may have to move"

"What? Oh my god! I can't believe this...What happened that was sooo bad that we may have to move yet again?"

"I'll tell you in a couple of minutes, we're almost there and please calm down"

"Calm down! Calm DOWN! I heard mom talking and I think she's planning something, I can feel it, she's never loved me like you do and she's always used me against you in those stupid custody things...ugggh this is not fair. I will not uproot my life here just because she has it in for you, I have no idea why she hates you so much to use me like this..."

Danny was shocked and frankly didn't know what to say when they pulled up to the house and before Danny could even say anything Grace was out of the car and running towards the front door. Danny quickly got out and ran to the front door so he could unlock it and turn off the alarm. They went in and she threw her backpack on the couch then turned around with her arms crossed and sporting an anyursm face which she learned from Steve. Danny walked over and pulled her with him to the couch in which she started the conversation, "Okay we're home now...please tell me what is going on?"

"Grace this is hard to explain why I'm not marrying him; it's grown up problems and I don't want you to worry about anything okay?"

"I can't do that! And what is this business about not marrying him? Danno, I know that he left and left that letter on your desk but you need to understand that he did that to protect you, to protect me of all people...Dad you know for the first time you were smiling and laughing more since the divorce happened and you know who's responsible for that?-Steven is-Yeah he makes you crazy and rant and whatever else but you two keep this island-my home-safe for all of us especially me. I know that he loves you very deeply, I can see in his eyes but I can also see the hurt and pain in them as well and maybe that's why he never told you where he was going because the thought of loosing you or me was too painful for him to imagine so by not telling us, he was protecting us. Please don't shut him or the marriage out because I will not move anywhere. This is my home, Hawaii has become a part of me and I will not move I'll even fight mom on this one because I'm so sick and tired of her using me to get you down. Please just let him explain...he'll do anything for your forgivness, he may not know it yet but he already has mine. I hear his truck so I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework. You know you think you need you him but I'm telling you this right now-he needs you more than you do." With that being said, she felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she ran upstairs for him to think about what she just said.

Danny didn't know what to say or do after she was done with her little rant-he smiled because he knew she was right about everything-that girl can be so smart and so much like him sometimes it scared him but she told him the truth and didn't take any crap from him. He was still sitting there when Steve came into the house with the most broken look on his face that it almost didn't even look like him. Danny stood up as soon as he saw him and now they were just staring at each other-not moving or talking and all of Steve's plans to get Danny back, to fix this whole mess just flew out the window when he saw Danny stand up.

"Danny...you're still here" Steve said breathlessly as he choked down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...brought Gracie back here, she wanted to see you and this is her home too"

Steve looked down and walked towards him but Danny never moved, "It's your home also" Steve replied so softly that Danny nearly missed it but before he could reply Steve was on his knees looking up at Danny with tears, "Danny please forgive me-what I did was stupid but I wanted to protect you and Grace...you two are my family, my life and it'd kill me if something ever happened to where you guys weren't in it. Daniel you mean so much to me that it hurts to think about not having you here in my life. If anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself-that's why I left in the middle of the night, that's why I never told you what I was planning-please believe me. I love you Danny, I love you! Please Please don't go, don't leave me, I...I can't live without you. Please forgive me...what do I need to do to help you see, to have your trust again? I'll do anything...just please please don't leave me."

Danny looked down and all the anger, the pain, the hurt and mistrust slowly faded away as he saw his beautiful lover's eyes fill with tears and slide down, "Come on, get up...lets sit on the couch..." He helped Steve up and they both sat down while still looking at each other. "One thing you need to do"

"Anything...just please don't go" Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

"Tell me everything that happened and another thing-stop saying that-I haven't left yet"

"Okay" Steve knew this would be hard but for Danny-he'd do anything to salvage their relationship and move on and get back to marrying him, "I went to Japan to follow a lead on Shelbern and to get WoFat...I've been chasing that man for two years now and I'm getting tired of it."

"Where is he now?"

"In jail, where he belongs, where he'll die in there. He taunted me the whole time about killing him right then and there and believe me I was tempted but then all those memories came back to me and I knew that killing him wouldn't bring back the ones I loved and it'd be too easy for him."

"Did you find Joe or who Shelbern is?"

"No but I do think Joe was lying to me yet again about who Shelbern really is and I still need that piece of truth."

"I will help with it...just please don't ever shut me out again. You don't know how deep that cut me Steve."

"I'm sooo sorry about that, I trust you, I really do but I guess I just wanted to keep you safe...I didn't think you should be dragged into this."

"Steven look at me...we are in this together-it is as much as your fight as it is mine, ya hear me?"

"Yeah I do and I get it...one question though-"

"Okay"

"Did you really hook up with Chin?"

"Ohh god...I'm soooo sorry that I said that-that was a big fat lie...no Steve I'd never cheat on you...yes that first night Chin came to check on me and found me totally wasted on the lenai and I did make a pass at him but he shoved me away and I realized that I just did as a destraction to myself...I'm soo sorry."

"It's okay and I'm sorry too."

"How about we make a promise to each other?"

"Okay what?"

"I promise never to leave you out of anything again and always come to you if I'm thinking about doing something crazy."

"Sounds good babe, sounds good...now I believe that you have something of mine"

Steve raised his eyebrows, "Like what?"

Danny just chuckled, "My ring you doofus"

"Ohhh that...of course I have it right here."

Steve gently held Danny's hand as he slipped the platinum band on his finger then they intertwined their fingers together and Danny leaned in and gave Steve a breathless kiss. When they broke apart Gracie was clapping and jumping up and down as she made her way down the stairs. She ran to them and hugged them both, "Soooo you two getting back together?"

"Yes" They both replied at the same time.

Gracie's eyes brightened, "Good...now I won't have to kick both of your butts" and that reply got them all to laughing but then Danny remembered what she said about her mother and his smile quickly disappeared; Steve noticed that change in Danny's demenor and this concerned him, "Danny, what's wrong?" He asked with a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Grace...what did you mean that your mother's planning something?"

"Danno...she's going after full custady"

"How did you hear this?"

"I easdropped on a converstation she was having with her lawyer...they talked about you two and how it wasn't good to expose me to such a different lifestlye but I think she's just jealous that you're finally happy with Daddy and I think there's still some feelings leftover."

With that Steve piped up, "Well do not worry Grace...I will make sure that you do not get taken away."

Grace jumped into his lap and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you daddy"

"Gracie why don't you go back upstairs...Steve and I have somethings to discuss"

"Okay but I know you two just want some grown up time"

They both blushed and she raced back upstairs and Danny looked at Steve who was sporting a smile, "Stop that...our daughter is just upstairs...I will not do anything that will ruin her for the rest of her life."

"Okay but it's true what I said earlier...that woman is not getting her hands on my daughter" He said with firm convection in his voice and Danny knew that Steve had slipped into full on Navy SEAL mode so he wasn't going to try and talk him out of it because it was pointless. The rest of the day they spent talking about different ways to get Rachel to drop whatever she was thinking of doing to Danny. Steve hated to Danny being pulled and dragged around by Rachel and he was going to do anything to stop it. The wedding was back on and now Steve was even more determined to not let his family fall apart-he just wouldn't allow it.

**AN: Okay stopping it right there...hope you like it-please review**


	19. Chapter 19:chap18

**AN: thanks for the reviews...**

**Chapter 18: Planning**

The next morning Steve woke up early and stared at his sleeping lovers form, just admiring it; they didn't do anything last night because of Gracie being in the house and it wasn't the time but just holding each other and falling asleep in each other's arms were enough for them. Steve still hadn't broched the subject of Danny's nightmares but he would talk to him about it once they dropped off Gracie back at her mom's house; he didn't want her to hear about his nightmares-he still wanted to protect her even though she knew that he had bad dreams when they were back in Jersey but that's all Steve told her-just bad dreams. He decides to get up and work out because he needs to clear his head and figure out a plan for this thing that Rachel's putting them through. He lightly pressed a kiss on Danny's forehead before leaving and also left a note on his pilllow because Steve knew that Danny would probably freak when he woke up and didn't find Steve in his bed.

Steve decided to go running first before surfing. He went to the North Shore trails where he just ran and ran. An hour later he was circling back to the truck when his phone started ringing, "Hello"

"Hey babe...when you coming back?"

"Actually I'm headed back now...I'll be there in 15 minutes Danno"

"Okay I'll get breakfast started."

"Sounds good...how's Grace?"

"She's fine...wondering where you went though...I think you scared her."

"Damn...let me talk to her"

"Daddy! You weren't here this morning. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry babygirl...I just went for a run this morning but I'm on my way back."

"Well okay...just as long as you don't leave the island again."

Steve laughed, "Oh honey...I would never do that again...let me speak to Danno again. I love you!"

"I love you too daddy. Here Danno, he wants to talk to you again-yeah Steve"

"Just wanted to say I love you"

"Well aren't you sweet this morning...what are you up to?"

"Ohhh nothing..."

"Right, just get home please"

"Ok ok...keep your pants on..bye"

"bye babe"

Danny and Grace were sitting at the kitchen table and by now an hour had passed, "think it could be traffic?" Grace asked

"I don't know sweetheart, let me call him"

He hit the #1 speed dial and rang but went to Steve's v-mail, "hey babe...Gracie and I were just wondering where you were...please call us back."

"No answer?" Gracie asked with a sinking a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was wrong when Steve didn't pick up and she knew Danny had that same feeling also.

**_Meanwile somewhere on the island_** Steve was waking up to a pounding headache and a pain in the side of his neck, he knew he had been tasered yet again but he knew WoFat was in prision so it couldn't be him. He opened his eyes and looked around, 'at least I'm not hanging by my wrists' Steve thought as he examined where he was. It was a small room with a bed and a chair which he was tied to with zip-ties. Then the door opened and he recongized him...

**_Back at the McGarrett house,_** Danny was freaking out and so was Grace, "Come Gracie...lets go to HQ and see if we can track his cell."

"Good idea Danno"

They arrived at HQ 10 minutes later. "Hey brah...what are you doing here?" Chin asked and Kono looked concerned when she saw Gracie behind her, "What happened? Why is Grace with you?"

Danny sighed, "Well this morning Steve went for his morning run at the North Shore, he called said he'd be back at the house in 15 minutes but before we knew it an hour had gone by so I called him again. It rang 4 times before the voicemail came on which I left him one but he hasn't called back."

"I have a bad feeling Danno, track his cell Chin"

Chin smiled but with a worried look on his face, "Well okay I see we have a future Detective on our hands."

_**Back at the room:**_

"Why I am here, Stan?"

"Because my wife wants full custady of Grace and she knows she can't do that with you around Danny."

"So what are you going to do-kill me?"

"No just leave you here to die a slow painful death."

"How-" before Steve could finish his question, he felt this burning pain in his side. It took him a moment to realize that Stan had just stabbed him but why the hell was it so hard to breath?

"Now Commander...don't go anywhere." Stan chuckled as he cut away the zip-ties and Steve tried to lunge at him but just fell to the floor, grasping his side, "W..Wh..What did you lace the knife with?"

"Very good detective skills Commander...just a little poision that I had mixed up with a little help. Apparently there are some people that would like to see you dead. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. I have work to do."

"Yyyou're not going to get away with this, Edwards!"

Stan turned around and smiled, "Ohhh but I have Steven...you see I've thought of everything."

"Danny will kill you."

"That may be but when he finally finds you-you will be dead already and he can't do a damn thing about it. See you in hell Commander" He left and locked the door leaving Steve on the floor bleeding out and he could feel the poision already taking effect. He couldn't be sure but he had a sinking feeling that he was feeling the effects of Siran but couldn't figure out what the other one was. Then blackness started to overtake him but he fought it as he searched his pockets for his cell but coming up empty-Stan had taken it-so the only left to do was try and get that door opened which was going to be hard in his condition.

Steve slowly crawled to the door and pulled himself up. His breathing was getting harder by the second but he stepped back, kicked hard but door barley budged but there was a crack, that was a good sign but now his leg was sore. He staggered over to the bed, just doing that little bit had drained his engery quickly and now he just needed to rest a few minutes.

_**Back at HQ:**_

Things seemed to go into overdrive as the computer pinged with the location; everyone came running back to it and Kono pulled up the location, "Looks like he's...huh that's weird...it says he's at your house."

"Well come on...lets go...Chin stay here with Gracie."

"Nooo I want to go with you." Gracie pleaded so Danny got down to her level, "Gracie that may not be Steve at the house...if it's bad men I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

She huffed, "Okay fine..but call us when you find something."

Danny and Kono raced to the house, got there in record time and got out with their guns drawn. Danny motioned for Kono to go around back while he went through the front. They both went in at the same time, yelling "5-0!"

Danny stopped mid-step to see Stan just standing there with his hands up but with a smile on his face.

"Hello Daniel"

"How the hell did you get into my house and past the alarm?"

"I know a guy at the security firm plus I picked the lock."

"Where's Steve?"

"That's secret.'

"Why do you have his phone?"

"I took it from him when I knocked him out."

**AN: Cliffy...sorry couldn't help it...but please Review**


	20. Chapter 20:chapt 19

**AN: thanks for the reviews...**

**Chapter 19: STEVE!**

**LAST TIME:**

_"I took it from him when I knocked him out."_

Before Danny knew it, he was on top of him punching him over and over. Kono had to come over and pull him off, "Danny! You are going to kill him...Stop it! Stop..." Kono said softly as she held Danny in her arms and he was breathing heavy. "Let me talk to him" He nodded and went outside needing to let the waves calm him down.

Kono then turned to Stan who was getting up off the floor, "Now listen here Stanly, if you tell us where Steve is then you won't go to jail but only if you tell us right now."

Stan thought about this for a moment before answering, "hmmm, how about no?"

At this Kono saw red and went straight up to his face, "Fine, I'm placing you under arrest. Stanly Edwards you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder on Commander Steven J. McGarrett." She stopped right there just as a thought formed into her mind, "Come with me" she said as the pulled him along upstairs and to the roof. He laughed as they got there, "What are you going to do to me-shoot me?"

A smile formed on her lips, "No but I will do this..." she replied before pushing him off the roof but holding him by his legs. He screemed, "What the hell are you doing! Are you crazy or something?"

"NO! YOU JUST NEED TO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU STASHED MCGARRETT THEN YOU CAN LIVE, YOU ASS! IF YOU DON'T THEN TOO BAD!" Kono screemed with such a fierceness that Stan was actually scared.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT...I'LL TELL YOU JUST PULL ME UP!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE FREAKING ADDRESS!"

"2100 KALANI STREET! NOW PULL ME UP!"

"THIS HAD BETTER BE THE RIGHT ADDRESS OR ELSE! ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA TELL ME BEFORE I LET YOU BACK UP?"

"I UHH...I STABBED HIM...KNIFE WAS LACED WITH SOME RATTLESNAKE POISION MIXED WITH A LITTLE SIRAN! NOW GET ME UP!"

Kono nearly dropped him at what he said but pulled him back up and let him slide to the ground. She called Chin, "Chin call a bus, tell them to get to 2100 Kalani Street and a have antidotes for Rattlesnake poision and Siran poision. Stan stabbed him with a knife laced with those things; we're on our way."

"Okay Cuz."

She headed back down with Stan in handcuffs and Danny was just standing in the middle of the living room with his mouth agape. He saw and heard the whole thing from the lenai and couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed; Kono had gone all McGarrett on him but he was also proud that she'd gotten him to talk and tell him where Steve was. She put him in the back of the Camaro then got in and honked the horn telling Danny to come out. He locked the door then ran to the car and got in, "Where?"

"2100 Kalani Street...that's just about 5 miles from here. I've already called Chin and told him to call a bus. They're going to meet us there. Step on it Daniel!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Danny yelled as he turned on the lights and stepped on the gas. Danny drove like he never drove before; he was hoping aganist hope that Steve was still alive. He'd known from his own experience that it didn't take long for the Siran to take effect on breathing. Tears formed in his eyes as the thought of not making it before Steve died; he didn't know how he'd live without him-Steve was such an big part of his and Gracie's life and he was going to marry him. He honestly would not know what to do without him in his life.

They got there a few seconds before the ambulance pulled up. Danny had barely put it into park before before he was jumping out of the car and running inside. "STEVE! STEVE! WHERE ARE YOU BABE?" Danny's voice was frantic and cracked a little because he was trying to hold it together and not break down completely.

"DANNY! IN HERE!" Kono yelled out and Danny was instantly beside her. He felt his heart stop at what he saw-Steve was laying face down on the ground with one arm streched out like he was trying to get to the door. They barely heard him breathing-it was very shallow and thready, there was blood seeping from his side, he was pale and sweaty.

Danny bent down and shook him, "Steve...baby...can you hear me? Please say something...You can't leave me, you promised me that you'd never leave me! Please don't die, don't give up." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "Come on...let the paramedics do their job." Chin said soothingly. Just as Danny moved out of the way, Steve started convulsing badly and they pushed Danny out the way. His heart rate was all over the place and his BP was dropping. The paramedics worked as fast as they could getting the anitdotes in him and trying to stablize him before they rushed him to the hospital. Danny felt like he was in a daze, he was in complete and utter shock as he slowly left the house, he felt like everything around him was moving in slow motion.

He saw Gracie running up to him, "Daddy! Is Steve alright?" Her voice sounded far away but also scared so he bent down and she crashed into his arms and he just held her.

"Your daddy Steve is hurt really bad but those nice paramedics are working on him very hard. Don't worry monkey, he'll be alright. He's a McGarrett and those are fighters."

"Okay...he better be...Danno who did...oh my god! Stan did this?"

"How did you figure this out?"

"I see him in the back of your car with his hands behind his back so that means he's handcuffed. Ohhhh this is so stupid!" Grace ranted and raved complete with arms going everywhere then stopped all of the sudden when she saw Steve on a gurney being raced out of the house. Steve had been intubated. No one could believe what was happening, this is their rock, their leader not to mention Danny and Gracie's world.

"Kono, take that...that person to booking and throw him in a cell then meet us back at the hospital. Chin please drive my car, I'm riding with them, Gracie baby, go with Uncle Chin please."

"But I wanna go with you."

"Honey I know you do but there's not much room and I don't want you to have bad dreams, alright?"

"Alright...come on Chin...hop to"

Chin smiled because she reminded him so much of Danny right then when she said that. Chin followed with the lights on, holding Grace's hand the whole way. Tears leaking from both parties in the car. They got to the hospital in 15 minutes.

Danny got out holding Steve's hand and tears streaming down his face as the paramedic told him to wait in the waiting room while they rushed him into surgery. Chin came in holding Grace with her head on his shoulder-this whole thing had been emotionally draining for her and she was tired. Chin sat down next to Danny who had his hands clasped and was just staring at the wall; he didn't even acknowledge that they were next to him till Chin said something, "I'm sorry...what was that?"

"He's going to be alright brah...He's a fighter."

"I know but what if he doesn't make it...I don't know if I can do this without him. Grace will be taken away and I'll be left alone."

"No...no she will not...Stan just tried to murder Steve; you don't think the courts will take that into consideration?"

"I don't know...maybe his lawyer will pay the judge off and I'll loose her forever."

"Well I will make sure that won't happen."

"We all will Danny." Kono said shocking them both.

"Kono, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago and I heard you guys talking. Danny don't worry, Gracie will not be taken away. If Rachel knew anything about this, trust me she will be charged as well." Kono said with a firm convection in her voice.

This made Danny smile for the first time in hours, "Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me.' He looked over at Grace who was knocked out, 'Poor thing's so tired. This has been really tiring on her."

"Yeah...so how did you guys get him to talk?"

Kono and Danny smiled with Danny pipping up first, "Oh please let me tell him."

"Okay"

"Kono...uhhh...she hung him off the roof. I didn't know what was going on because I had to step outside for some air then a few minutes later I hear screaming coming from above me and I look up and she has this killer gaze and she's yelling at him. I was shocked but kind of pleased because he wouldn't talk to me, he just kept taunting me."

Chin blinked a few times, "Wow...there are no words...but good job on getting the info out." The doctor came in and Danny sucked in a breath.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?"

"Yes right here." Danny said, "And it's Commander Steve McGarrett, he's head of 5-0 and my partner. This is Kono and Chin and this little girl is our daughter, Grace-Grace honey wake up, the doctor's here."

Her eyes flew open, "How's daddy? Is he going to make it? How bad is it?"

The doctor smiled as Danny sushed her and he motioned for him to go on, "Why don't we sit down first? Okay...we've given him the anitdotes for the snake poison and the Siran..."

"But?"

"But we had to intubate him..."

"I know that, I was there in the ambulance, they said he wasn't breathing on his own, he was having trouble...Doc what aren't you telling us?"

"He's slipped into a coma...it's from the Siran and how long it was in his body."

"When will he wake up?" Grace choked out

"Maybe in a week or two but comas are fickle things...do you know how long he was exposed to this before he got help?"

"Well this morning he didn't come home in 15 minutes like he said and an hour had passed then I...I don't know everything's a blur after that. I'm not really sure on the time frame, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be...like I said maybe 1 or 2 weeks...worst case he never comes out but like I said since we got him stable and on the anitdotes in time, we should be fine. Let me know if you have anymore questions, I have to do my rounds. Oh Steve's in the ICU in Room 321."

"Thanks Doc...oh what's your name?"

"It's Doctor Alex Smith"

"Thanks again. Can Grace come in with us?"

"Yes but don't go in there all at once. Who is going to be staying overnight?"

"I am." Danny said.

"Alright I'll let the nurses and the night doctor know."

They all let out a waiting breath they didn't know they had been holding and headed down there.

**AN: Okay stopping right there...boy this is exhausting...please review**


	21. Chapter 21:CHAP20

**AN: thanks for the reviews...**

**Chapter 20: HOLDING ON TO HOPE**

"You and Gracie go first Danny-Kono and I will wait here." Chin told Danny when they were all standing at the door to Steve's room. Danny nodded and had his hand on the door and the other one was holding on to Grace's hand.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said softly that they all almost didn't hear it but Grace tugged on his arm and he looked down, "Don't worry Danno, I'm right here. Daddy Steve said it's alright to be scared sometimes. He told me that he got very scared when you were exposed to that Siran."

"Well thank you monkey...ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

They walked in and Danny stopped, his grip on Grace's hand tightened and he felt like he couldn't breath. His Steve, his SuperSEAL was lying so still it was scary. He was hooked up to a heart moniter, had IVs in both arms and had been intubated. Grace carefully held his hand, "Daddy it's me-Gracie, your little SuperSEAL-I uhhh I hope you can me. I love you. Keep fighting please because my Danno needs you. I don't like to see him sad and you're the only one that can make it better. I love you." She reached over and gave him a kiss on his hand then stepped back and sat in the chair so Danny could talk to him.

Danny stepped up to the bed and sighed while taking Steve's hand into his and rubbing it with the other so that his hand were completely covered by his. Tears started streaming down his face before he could say anything but he didn't care, "Steve, babe, listen to me-you need to fight this thing. I...I can't go on without you. I need someone by my side to fight this thing with Rachel. We've got Stan in custody and we're gonna go talk to Rachel to see if she knew anything. But you need to fight and come back to us-come back to me Steven please. You begged me not go and explained why you did what you did and I'm still here and I'm still going to marry you. Please don't take too long where you are, I know it's peaceful but my heart...my heart is breaking and aching for you. You have to come back, that's an order Commander." He bent down and kissed Steve's forehead letting his lips linger there before standing back up.

They left the room to let Kono and Chin in to talk to Steve. Kono was first, "Hey Steve, it's Kono your favorite rookie, listen you need to fight this and fight it hard because Danny is slowly breaking down. I know he's trying to hold it together for Gracie's sake but he's slowly starting to break, just wanted you to know that. We all love you."

Then it was Chin's turn, "Hey Steve, it's Chin...listen you need to fight this thing and get better for Danny's sake. Like Kono said he's slowly breaking even though he's trying to keep it together for Gracie's sake. He doesn't want her to see her Danno breakdown but it's not working because I can see it in her eyes-she's knows that Danny's not right and knows that something's wrong. Steven you have to survive-you are our rock, our leader, protector and everything else. You mean so much to this team that we wil fall apart without you espicially Danny. Please get better. Kono and I are going to go now because we have some questioning to do; trust me we will get answers." He stated firmly at that last part.

They met Danny and Gracie outside the door, "Okay...Chin and Kono, I think it'd be better if you guys went to see Rachel and ask her the questions instead of me. Gracie and I will stay here and hopefully Steve will wake up but I doubt it. It had been probably a few hours before we got to him with that Siran in his system. Call me when you get something."

"Okay" Chin replied as they both turned and left the hospital for Rachel's house. They were going to get answers not more questions. Chin knocked on the door to the massive house and Rachel answered a few seconds later with Charlie in her arms. By the look on her face she wasn't expecting to see the two 5-0 cops.

"May we come in?" Kono asked politely

"Sure" She opened the door wider then closed it, "Is there something I can help with Officers?"

"Lets go sit down, I don't want you to get tired while standing up." Chin stated.

They made their way over to the couch where all of them sat down and Chin started, "Mrs. Edwards, you and Stan are filing for full custody of Grace, is that right?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I believe that she's being exposed to a different lifestyle and I don't think that's good for her. Beside Danny's always taking work."

At this Kono piped up, "No! Don't you do that! Danny's not always taking work, he values his time with Gracie and he does everything he can to spend time with her. As for Steve and Danny being together, I strongly believe that it is none of your business and besides Gracie has a stable home, two very devoted people that love her unconditionally and would do anything to protect her. With that being said do you know where your husband was this morning around 8:00AM?"

"I uhh no...he said that he needed to take care of someon-something."

"Do not bullshit me, Edwards. I know you're lying. Now I know you'd do anything to get Danny to follow you again like some dog but he's not going to fall for that again. He has a life here and so does Gracie, now tell me what you and Stan planned. Right the hell now or else you will go down with him and both of your kids will get taken away. I'm sure you're mother is looking forward to raising a son." Kono stated with her voice raised and enough of an edge to it that it scared Rachel.

"Alright...what do you want to know?"

"Everything" Chin said so calmly that it scared Rachel.

"Ssstan and I discussed what we could do a few nights ago to get Danny to break. He said that he knew some people that could make something to make him very ill. I asked him what he had in mind. He said that he could mix a couple of poisions to give him a slow death, stash him and by the time Danny found him, it'd be too late to save him. Danny would have to watch him die. I told him to do it...I guess I'm jealouse that Steve and Danny have something I always wanted in a relationship-devoted love. I've never had that with Danny and now look at what I've done. If I could go back in time and change it I would, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Both Chin and Kono were stunned, just stunned, they couldn't believe what she had just told them, oh yes she was definatley doing time for this. Chin cleared his throat, "I never said Steve didn't make it. In fact I have some bad news for you honey-he did make it and right now my Commander is lying a hospital bed fighting for his life because of your pettyness, your jealousy and just plain selfishness. Rachel Edwards you are under arrest as an accomplice with Stanly Edwards in attempted murder and kidnapping of a Commander of the law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes"

Rachel stood up and Charlie to Kono before Chin placed the handcuffs on her, "What's going to happen to Charlie?"

"We'll contact your mother and if she's able; he'll be placed in her care till he's 18."

"And Grace?"

"Grace will go to her father-no questions asked."

"Stan?"

"Oh he will go to prision for life, he's never getting out. You might get a 2-5 years for telling us what you planned but still you two planned it and that is definately going into consideration." Chin replied as he walked her to the car and placed her in the back. Kono was still inside getting the dipar bag and the car seat for Charlie. She knew that Danny would have a mother of all rants for this shit going down.

She walked out with him in the carseat and carrying the bag. Chin helped her fix the carseat then they were on their way to HPD. Tears were slowly rolling down Rachel's cheeks as she was begining to realize the magnitude of what she had done-loosing her two children and possibly loosing her husband because she rolled on him. Kono stayed in the car while Chin took Rachel for booking. Kono knew she had to call Danny instead of just showing up with Charlie in her arms.

"Williams"

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Kono, did Rach tell you anything?"

"Uhh yeah...she ummm..."

"What is it Kono?"

"Her and Stan planned this a few nights ago. She was jealouse of what you and Steve have and she wanted him out of the way so you'd break and give up custody of Grace. We have her under arrest and Chin's booking her now. I'm in the car with Charlie and we're going to call her mom to see if he can be placed in her care till he's 18. Grace will of course go to you."

There was silence on the other end and she knew this was not good.

"Danny...Daniel are you there?"

"Huh...oh yeah I'm here...I'm just...I'm...I can't believe this. I never knew she had this streak in her. Ummm what's going to happen to them?"

"Stan's probably getting life and Rachel's might get 2-5 years for consipisary to committ murder and kidnapping."

"Oh ok...wow this is the last thing I expected. Grace isn't going to take this well; she's asleep right now and there's been no change in Steve's status."

"Okay, ya know that's a good thing."

"Yeah I know but he just needs to wake up already. I miss him."

"I know brah, I miss him too, we all do honey. Don't worry too much, try to rest till we're back, okay?"

"Ok"

They hung up and Danny just sighed heavily in the chair. He took hold of Steve's hand and rubbing his knuckles with the thumb. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he just sliently gave way to them as he laid his head on the plam of Steve's hand, "Babe, please wake up soon. I really need you right now. We found out something about what happened. Please wake up."

**AN: thought this was a good place to stop. please review, pm me if you have any ideas**


	22. Chapter 22:chapter 21

**AN: thanks for the reviews...**

**Chapter 21: Weeks later**

Last time:

_They hung up and Danny just sighed heavily in the chair. He took hold of Steve's hand and rubbing his knuckles with the thumb. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he just sliently gave way to them as he laid his head on the plam of Steve's hand, "Babe, please wake up soon. I really need you right now. We found out something about what happened. Please wake up."_

Now a few weeks had gone by and Steve still hadn't woken up. The brain scans showed that he still had brain activity and this was a good thing so there was hope but slowly Danny was loosing hope that maybe he had gotten there too late and Steve would never wake up because of how long he had been exposed pior to getting there. The snake poison was long out of his system but for some reason it was taking longer for the Siran to get out of Steve's system. He was still intubated, still had the antidote hooked up to him and his eyes were still closed. Everyday Danny had come back and stayed up there just talking his ear off, hoping that Steve would wake up and give him that 'I'll pay you cash money if you stop talking' look.

In the meantime, life outside the hospital was crazy with the trial starting and Rachel and Stan having a lawyer for each of them. Rachel had been thinking about everything she had done and she was truly sorry for going along with Stan to get rid of Steve. The trail for her didn't last but only a few days because she plead guilty to the counts of conspiaracy, kiddnapping and attempted murder of a fellow officer. She got 2 years for cooperating with them in telling them as much information as she could about everything Stan was into. Apparently some of his business dealings had been in drugs, gun-running, stolen art, jewlery. It was all over the place. Stan wasn't too pleased but understood why she rolled on him doing it for the sake of her children. Stan's trail had been going on for the past couple of weeks because of everything that was discovered by Rachel. Once they had the evidence they needed; they could really get this trail going and hopefully close quickly. A week later Stan was sentenced to life in prison with the possibly of parol.

By now a month had gone by and Danny was getting really stressed out at this point. Everyone was getting stressed out including the Governor. It wasn't until the middle of the night that Danny felt something move benethe his hand. Danny's eyes flew opened hoping he didn't just imagine it but it happened again and he smiled for the first time since this whole thing happened. Steve's grip on Danny's hand got tighter and he saw Steve's beautiful blue eyes flutter open. Danny hit the emergency button and told the nurse to call the doctor to tell him that Steve was awake.

Danny could tell by Steve's eyes that he was in a panic so he looked straight into his eyes, "Steven, it's okay, you're in a hospital and you had to be intubated-you have a tube down your throat-that's why you can't speak. The doctor will be in a few minutes to take that thing out, okay?"

Steve shook his head indicating that he understood what Danny was telling him. About 10 minutes later the doctor came in, checked Steve's vitals then started talking to him.

"Steve, I'm Doctor Smith. I need to take out this tube so I need you to cough for me when I tell you to; alright."

He nodded his head in understanding her words. He did cough when she told him to and Danny was right there by his side holding his hand and holding a cup of water with a straw in the other one. Steve gladly took the water and drank like a dying man in the desert, "Whoa babe, slow down, don't want you to throw up, okay?"

"fffeels ggood" Steve's voice sounded dry and unused but Steve kept trying to get his voice back to normal, "Danny"

"Yeah babe?"

"Lllloove you"

"Love you too" Danny smiled and his eyes were wet with unshed tears, "I'm just so glad your back Steve. I was so scared that you'd never wake up again, I thought...I thought I'd lost you and that just terrifys me to the core. Please don't ever do that again."

"I won't. You can't get rid of me that easily Danno." For the first time in a month and half Steve smiled that famous McGarrett smile and Danny's heart just melted. That's also when Danny's tears finally fell from his eyes and he just let go. Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's neck and pulled him down for a long sensual lingering kiss. They broke apart and just looked at each other.

"Do you remember what happend?" Danny finally asked.

"Yeah...Stan...Stan stabbed me; the knife was laced with Siran and something else."

"That other poison was Rattlesnake poison."

"Oh so that's why I felt funny..."

"What else do you remember?"

"I tried kicking down the door but with the poisons in me and the stab wound; I couldn't kick down with the normal full force and then my leg hurt. After that I was so tired and it was starting to get hard to breath. I thought if I laid down a few minutes and rest, I could try the door again. After about 20 minutes I got up but by that point I could barely catch my breath and I fell face forward. Then I woke up here. What happened?"

"When Stan gave up the address I took off like a bat out of hell, drove like you because I was afraid that I wouldn't get to you in time before-anyway we got there and Kono and I started searching. Kono found you laying face down with one arm above your head like you were trying to get to the door. You were pale, sweaty and your breathing was very shallow. Chin pulled me out of the way so the EMTs could work on you. When I moved you started convulsing really bad. They couldn't do anything till you stopped and the sezire lasted about 15 mintues before they could start working on you to get you stable enough to move you. I...I was in complete shock."

"Wow...does Rachel know what Stan did?"

"Uhh that's the thing...he and Rachel planned this a few days before it happened."

"What? Why?"

"She said that she was jealouse of us and if you were out of the way then I would break and give up custody...it's really petty"

"Sounds like she's got a vindictive streak in her"

"Yeah...I never knew she could stoop that low"

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet...I was waiting for you to wake up"

"Well I'm awake now...you should really talk to her."

"Oh I will-trust me she will listen to what I have to say. She's going to jail for 2years and Stan got life"

"Good...what about Grace and Charlie?"

"Oh...great news! I've got full custody of Gracie. We called her parents to see if she could take Charlie till he was 18 and they couldn't so they gave him to me since his parents are deceased."

"Wow...well we're in this together Danno. You'll never be alone."

This made Danny's heart melt and confidence in them grow again. He looked down at his ring and just smiled.

"I'm glad you're marrying me again Danno"

"Me too and I'm sorry about what I said about Chin and me hooking up; I never should've said that, never should've stooped that low."

"Danny...stop...it's okay, I get it, you were mad as hell, pissed off beyond belief at me and I do not blame you."

"Okay"

"So when are you going to talk to Rachel?"

"Tomorrow but right now we need to get back to sleep."

Steve and Danny smiled at each other and Steve laced his hand into Danny's linking their fingers together and closed his eyes.

"I love you Danno"

"Danno loves you too"

With that Danny closed his eyes also and they both fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time.

**AN: hope you like it...next chapter Danny confronts Rachel so people gear up.**


	23. Chapter 23:chapt 22

**AN: A really big thank you to all who are following my story! You don't know how much that means to me!**

**Chapter 22: Danny faces Rachel**

Well the next day had come and Danny was down at the jail in a private room so he could talk to Rachel alone. He was determined to let her know just how he felt about everything that's happened and he frankly didn't give a damn if he hurt her feelings. She came in and the Officer sat her in the chair; Danny told him to take off the cuffs, assuring him that he'd be fine he just didn't feel right talking to her with those on. After he left and the door closed, Danny waited a minute before lighting into her. They sat there staring at each other only Danny's gaze was a killer one. She finally had enough of the staring game, "What do you want Daniel?"

He took a deep breath before the ranting began, "I do not want anything Rachel but I do want to know why the hell you had to be so petty?"

"About what?"

"Do not give me that bullshit! You know excatly what the hell I am talking about! I can not believe that you'd stoop that low with Stan; I thought you were better than that but apparently not. Do you not understand what you have lost? Grace is very upset about the whole thing, she wants to hurt the people who in her words 'no one touches my daddy and gets away with it!' She can't believe you did that! Why THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS-TO STEVE, TO ME AND ESPICIALLY MY DAUGHTER!"

Rachel just sat there in silence. Danny got very frusterated and so he yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

This seemed to get her attention, "You never loved me like that. You never took care of me like that."

Danny was shocked that she said this and so the arms came out, "Listen and listen good-Steve and I have something you and I never had. No one will ever take that way. We have a bond that NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE AWAY. So don't you ever think you can break me because I refuse to bend to you anymore! What we had was purely physical and for the life of me I don't know why the hell I went ahead and married you because your family never liked me; they were always putting me down because of my job, my height then they crossed the freaking line by insulting my family! Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good because I am done talking to you." He got up and was about to open the door when she said something that made him stop and turn around.

"You know Steve has a lot of enemies that would love to see him dead."

Danny slowly turns around and bends down so his face is level with hers, "If you ever threaten or harm Steven, do not think I would hesistate to do something to Stan. You know the men in jail don't take do kindly to people who hurt children. One mistake of paperwork, a word with a guard...well you get the picture." He responded in a very calm state that made him seem bigger and scarier and his voice was very low. His blue eyes had darkened with hate and promise to his words.

He left after that just leaving her sitting there to think about his threat-no his promise if she sent a hit out on Steve. He went back to the hopsital where Chin and Kono were watching Grace and putting a smile on his face he went in. Steve was now sitting up in bed and as soon as he saw him he smiled that famous McGarrett smile that brought out those dimples of his.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Steve...glad to see you're sitting up...so what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Danno...we're just talking about what daddy's going to do and not do when they finally let him out." Gracie pipped up and everyone laughed, "I'm hungry"

Sensing that Steve and Danny needed to talk, Chin answered, "Hey munchkin...lets go get some shaved ice."

"Great idea cuz"

"Is that okay Danno? Daddy?"

"Yes baby" they both replied.

A few minutes later it was just the two of them alone and Steve could feel the tension radiating off of Danny. So he pulls him closer and kisses him deeply while rubbing his shoulders. They pull apart when Steve's heart monitor started beeping louder.

"Wow...you're awake not a full day and your kisses are still amazing. Thanks for the shoulder massage"

"Anytime Danno...I can feel the tension coming off you in waves. What happened when you talked to her?"

Danny just sighed heavily and this concerned Steve even more and he rubs Danny's arm up and down in a soothing motion, waiting patiently for Danny to talk, he knows it must've been hard for him but Danny needed to do it.

"I ranted to her and she didn't even say she was sorry. Just when I was about to leave she said something that shook me-shook me to the core."

"What did she say?"

"She threatened you...she said that you had a lot of enemies that would love to see you de...dead" Danny looked into Steve's eyes and Steve saw the pain, hurt, anger and fear. Fear that something would happen to Steve and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. That's what scared him the most.

"Oh babe...I can't believe she did that. What did you say to her?"

"I simply threatened her back with Stan. I told her that if she ever put a hit out on you then Stan would have a very hard time in jail."

"Guess I'm rubbing off on you"

Danny smiled widely, "Ohh in more ways than one babe"

Steve just laughed catching the double meaning Danny just said and he pulled Danny down for another mind blowing passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Danny just had this loopy smile on his face. It was then that Steve knew that Danny would be alright.

Danny leaned in to Steve's ear, "When you get outta here, you're going to have one hell of a homecoming-this I promise you." His voice was low and heavy with lust. Steve's eyes were wide as he felt like his blood went down south. The way Danny sounded had him instantly turned on-like totally turned on and he wanted to take Danny right then and have him screeming his name in total bliss but that would have to wait till they were at the house and Grace would be staying with Chin and Malia.

**AN: well I hope you like it...next chapter I'm going to speed up in time. there's only about 2 or 3 chapters left.**


	24. Chapter 24:chap23

**AN: A really big thank you to all who are following my story! You don't know how much that means to me! Oh I forgot to mention that Charlie's going to be staying with Chin and Malia also. I thought I wrote it but anyway thanks to simplyn2deep for pointing that out to me. **

**Chapter 23: Home**

Well a few more weeks had passed and now Steve was back to normal and finally back home. Danny more than excited to have his better half back home, safe and sound, where he belongs. When they arrived at the house, everyone was waiting for them inside and yelled, "Surprise" to Steve when they came in. Gracie ran to Steve who bent down just as she came crashing into him and he picked her up and swung her around with a huge smile. Danny was standing to the side just smiling at those two together, yeah this was his life now and it couldn't get any better. He looked around and saw Malia holding Charlie who was squeeling with delight. They all came up to Steve who was still holding Gracie and gave him a hug and welcomed him back. The day was spent grilling outdoors, talking and surfing. By the end of the night Danny could tell that Steve was getting tired and wanted to be alone with Danny because he couldn't keep his hands off of Danny.

So Danny started pulling things to a close and everyone got the hint that it was time for them to leave. The only ones left were Chin, Malia, and the children plus Steve and Danny. Danny went over to Grace who was laying on the couch, "Hey monkey, you tired?"

"Yeah Danno but it's good to have dad back home. Do you want something?"

Danny just smiled, "Yeah baby...you and Charlie are going to be staying with Uncle Chin and Auntie Malia tonight."

"Oh...so you and daddy can gave some grown up time and talk about grown up things?"

"Yes babygirl...is that ok?"

"Sure, it'd be like camping and I like them plus I think they want to have a baby."

"Oh really now?"

"Danno you're so funny sometimes...look at the way they're fawning over Charlie...I can tell"

"You know something monkey, you're going to make a great detective someday"

"Well I learn the best"

"Thank you sweetie. Now go upstairs and get yours and Charlies things, please."

Gracie just nodded and ran upstairs while Danny started cleaning up. He goes into the kitchen to see Steve holding Charlie. It was a site to see but a beautiful sight because Steve was such a strong, hard man and to see him holding a year old child made Danny's heart melt all over and fall in love with him again. A few minutes later Grace came back down with her and Charlie's things for the night and the next day. She hugged Danny and Steve and they told to be good but have lots of fun. After they got Charlie in the carseat, Grace buckled in and put the things in the trunk, Chin and Malia said bye. Steve and Danny waved goodbye till they couldn't see the car anymore then Steve pushed Danny playfully then took off. Danny laughed, "Ohhh you're gonna get now McGarrett-Williams!" and he chased after Steve around to the back of the house. Just as he turned the corner he found himself being lifted off the ground, "STEVEN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh I will!" Steve replied with a glint in his eyes and Danny knew what he was going to do, "Steven, I swear if you dump me in the ocean you will pay for messing up my hair! I promise you that!"

"In a good way right?"

Danny rolled his eyes as Steve put him in a fireman's carry and Danny waited till he felt the rush of the ocean on him. He decided not to try and get of Steve's hold because once you're in there you can't get out. But to Danny's surprise he was being gently placed in the water in a standing position, "Steve, I thought you were going to dunk me, why did ya do that?"

"Because I love you and I want to show you how much I love you, Danny." Steve cupped Danny's face with both hands and kissed slow but with burning desire underneth. Needless to say Danny was surprised by this but his brain quickly caught up and he wrapped his arms around Steve's narrow waist. He ran his hands up Steve's muscled broad back while scrapping his nails causing Steve's hips to jerk forward. Danny smiled against Steve's lips, he knew he was driving Steve crazy by doing this and evidently a major turn on because he could feel Steve's hard on against his stomach.

"Inside now!" Danny huskly whispered in Steve's ear. Steve didn't wait a second longer, he grabbed Danny's hand and they both ran inside and up to their bedroom, slamming the door shut. Then before Danny could do anything Steve pushed him against the wall kissing him fiercely and Danny gasped the moaned at the sudden contact. It was hot what Steve was doing to him and they hadn't even taken off their clothes yet. ".Now." Danny panted between kisses and of course the great SEAL obliged. Steve nearly ripped off his own clothes before he was taking Danny's button down and ripping it in two sending the little buttons flying everywhere. Steve started to go to Danny's pants when hands stopped him, "No babe, I have to have something to wear."

"Well hurry up"

"Oh Mr. Impatient are we?" Danny smirked as he moved slowly as possible sending Steve into a tizzy.

"Danny, please, if you go any slower I just might rip off those pants myself." Steve said with urgency and Danny got the hint that if he wanted to keep his pants intact then he'd really needs to hurry it up, like now, or else. He quickly got them off and Steve pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. "Make love to me Steve" and that's all Steve needed to hear from Danny to get him going. He first started off kissing him on the lips then moved down to his neck and sucked on the pulse point which cause Danny's hips to jerk upwards, "Need you inside me, now!" Steve granted Danny's wish and thrust inside him hard. Danny screemed out in pleasure and pulled Steve down fully onto him, grabbing and holding on tightly to Steve's broad shoulders and wrapping his legs tighter around Steve's narrow waist causing Steve to go deeper into him. ".GOD!" Danny panted as they started moving as one motion together. Hours later, Danny came first then Steve a few seconds later, they both screamed out in pure bliss. Steve rolled off Danny, both panting, both bodies hot n' sweaty n' well spent. Steve curled around Danny and they both drifted off to sleep.

**AN:Review please**


	25. Chapter 25

**STORY:LATER THAT NIGHT**

AN: hey everyone-sorry it's taken me so long but I had a bit of a writer's block but thankfully with the reruns I've gotten inspired again. so here's the next chapter. I really do hope you guys like my twist on this chapter.

Chapter 25: a month later

Ever since that night of blissful love making things between Danny and Steve were going great. They communicated much better with each other about everything and Charlie was getting bigger everyday. Now a month had gone by and Steve notices something different about Danny but can't place it. Danny on the other hand thinks he's fine and he'll keep saying that till he believes it himself. He's been noticing lately that his clothes are getting tighter, he has the strangest cravings and he hardly eats anything in the morning in the past few days.

These last few days had been a little harder on Danny; he just thought he was coming down with a bug or something because every morning like clockwork he threw up and couldn't stand the smell of coffee. This concerned Steve because he hated seeing his husband like this and wished that there was something he could do to take it away. He got a washcloth and ran it under cold water to rub on Danny's chest, back and forehead.

"Feeling any better Danny?"

"No, in fact I feel worse than before thanks to that awful smell in the kitchen."

"What smell?"

"Coffee"

Steve made a weird face and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head and he gasped. Of course Danny saw it, "What? What is with that face and why the hell did you gasp?"

"Umm babe I think we need to see the doctor?"

"Why the hell do I need to see one? It's just the flu-it'll go away in a week or so. I just want to sleep and do nothing providing that the bad guys take a vacation."

"Danny I think this is more important and it's not going away in a week."

"Alright now i'm confused-what are you talking about?"

"I think you're pregnant."


End file.
